Hot Fuss
by agoinski
Summary: Sobre uma oportunidade inesperada, Hermione é convidada a prestar um serviço em Hogwarts: Trabalhar no mesmo laborátorio que Severo Snape, repondo o estoque de poçoes da enfermaria do castelo.
1. Desafios na noite Londrina

Mais uma noite no Largo Grimmauld, pensava ela. Hermione estava farta de noites silenciosas e lentas que mal se esgueiravam pelo relógio até que o dia amanhecesse. Ela ergueu-se da cama, sentindo o frio com cheiro de orvalho atravessar a fresta da janela, e tocou o chão gelado em direção ao banheiro. Ao enxergar a imagem na penumbra, ela viu o próprio rosto já amadurecido pela insistência de solidão que a guerra a havia feito passar.

Ela, que após perdas sofridas escolheu permanecer na casa que hoje era de Harry, hoje sentia-se só e sem rumo ou metas próximas para que sua vida fosse direcionada.

"Não era triste assim pensar nisso antes."- Soltou a voz da consciência dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto ela soltava os cabelos ondulados.

Ante suas expectativas inexistentes, ela vivia sob uma inércia da qual seus atos se ocupavam com rotina e mediocridade. Ela servia a vida, tal uma esposa conformada com um casamento infeliz: Com sorrisos, suportando os dias, sem uma dor que ela percebesse de forma consciente. Não era amargura que mostrava aos amigos durante o dia, e sim o silêncio que começava a ser percebido como sinal de solitute pela amiga de perto, Gina Weasley.

A vida de Hermione Granger no pós-guerra se resumia ao estudo avançado em Bioquímica e Poções, a ser iniciado em Brillantmont no próximo verão. Enquanto aguardava uma vaga no Instituto, localizado na Suiça, ela permaneceu no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, ao lado de Harry que frequentava a Academia de Aurores do Ministério.

Já era quase um ano e meio da morte de Voldemort, e aqueles aos quais ela podia referir-se como amigos e colegas, ainda se viam de forma frequente. Era quase como se todos os heróis de guerra permanecessem unidos em vias da publicidade maldosa e colunas de fofocas que ainda reinavam na Londres Bruxa. Um típico costume inglês era a moda dos "tabloides", não sendo exclusivo da comunidade trouxa. Agora, outros nomes se destavam na mesquinha modalidade jornalística Bruxa: Juditt Warwick, Catherine Pittow, Candice Mathews, tendo suas colunas de manchetes tais "Bolinhos de castanhas com lombo apimentado – Por chefe Guillard Luc- A comida predileta de Harry Potter!", acompanhadas por fotos de Harry tiradas por Paparazis em algum restaurantes de Londres.O assédio da imprensa era forte não somente para Potter, como para todos que participaram da Batalha de Hogwarts, e isso inclui os membros da Ordem e o restante do trio de ouro, Hermione e Rony.

Ronald Weasley agora estava longe. Assim que acabou a guerra, Weasley engajou-se em um estágio de verão promovido pelo Ministério, meio no impulso de fazer algo por sua vida e agradar ao pai que esperava um destino burocrático para o filho. Dois meses depois, indo atrás de uma chance arrumada por Harry no Chudley Cannons, Rony entrou para o Time de base, fixando-se depois como um dos titulares e agora estrela da temporada britânica de Quadribol.

Para Hermione, a vida estava a se satisfazer nas pequenas coisas e prazeres que podia obter ao viver praticamente sozinha em Londres. Dentro dessa gama de coisas que sua vida permitia agora, estavam as periódicas fugidas com Gina para a noite Londrina. Ginevra introduziu Hermione para uma centena de Pubs e amigos que ela não fazia ideia que Gina pudesse conhecer. Tomada pelo gosto musical ainda "alternativo " nos bueiros de Londres (onde tudo que há de influenciar o mundo musical brota), Hermione tirava momentos de prazer em meio à escuridão vivendo uma agitada parte da cidade com Gina. Ninguém fazia ideia da vida que ela e Gina levavam secretamente, e Gina ainda antes dela. As duas saíam semanalmente enquanto todos dormiam. A ruiva fugia silenciosamente da toca e dos braços de Harry eventualmente para viver um pouco.

A solidão era daí. Cansou-se periodicamente da vida um tanto vazia e da falta de determinação em viver o dia, e não a noite. Hermione precisava de um sossego, e precisava de vida, ao mesmo tempo.

Dessas idas e vindas noturnas e incursões em meio ao submundo londrino, Granger foi apresentada por Gina a uma de suas amigas mais próximas: Pee Stern. A garota não era alta, mas tinha os cabelos batendo na altura do quadril, lisos próximos da raiz, e com cachos grossos nas pontas. Era completamente impulsiva e vivia de raspar seus saltos no meio fio londrino ao sair de um bar pra casa. A garota havia estudado em Hogwarts apenas nos três últimos anos, formando-se juntamente com Hermione. Foi daquelas que passaram despercebidas frente a tantos acontecimentos e personagens que rodearam os últimos anos do trio de ouro em Hogwarts. Pee foi tradicionalmente criada em casa, e proibida de deixar a casa da família antes dos quinze anos, quando a guerra estourou.

Embora hoje viva como um rastro de gente, ela já teve uma consciência considerada brilhante por aqueles que lhe dirigiram a palavra. Ao que Hermione sabia, os pais de Pee haviam desaparecido durante o seu segundo em Hogwarts, logo após mandar a garota para o castelo por achar que lá ela teria um pouco mais de segurança do que no castelo da Familia em Sussex. Hoje Pee alternava as noites em Londres e sussex, sendo completamente privada de uma vida determinada.

As três haviam passado por diversas situações juntas, e hoje Stern estava quase que inclusa no mesmo contexto social de Hermione e Gina, visto que já havia passado a frequentar A'toca e eventualmente rondar por Hogsmade em companhia do trio, ou de algum de seus amigos Corvinais.

-"Tarde demais pra voltar atrás."-Dizia a voz de Pee na memória de Hermione ao lembrar da garota virando um cosmopolitan no The Swan, tradicional pub próximo ao Russel Gardens em Londres. Essa era a frase que definia a personalidade da nova amiga.

A manhã que começara cedo, mal terminava de arrastar-se com a falta de sol matinal britânica, quando Granger saiu do quarto devidamente arrumada para o almoço. Domingo, ela sabia. Molly tinha criado o costume de cozinhar no número doze aos domingos, um costume que fora passado a todos que ainda restaram da ordem. Esse era o dia onde todos se reencontravam e confirmavam a quantas caminhava a vida.

Ao descer as escadas, pode ver de cima das escadas empoeiradas que na sala estavam Remo, Tonks, Arthur e Harry. Dois degraus pra baixo, pode vislumbrar a cozinha, de onde saia Gina com uma colher de doce na boca.

"Mione!"- Harry gritou.- "Gina ia subir te chamar pro almoço."

"Bom di.. Tarde. Passei da hora hoje, acho."- Ela respondeu dando um olhar discreto à porta da frente que acabara de ser aberta por um barulho repentino.

E ele entrou. Severus Snape, em sua versão mais "clean". Snape, embora muito descreditado pela comunidade bruxa que alegava que ele apenas aproveitou a oportunidade para salvar a própria pele, ainda fazia parte da "família criada" dentro da Ordem. Ele mantivera o mesmo ar de insuportabilidade a contextos sociais, com seu sarcasmo bem calculado e amargura declarada, embora a aparência tenha mudado um pouco.

Enquanto Snape comprimentava Arthur e Remo, Hermione permaneceu parada aos pés da escada, vidrada nas vestes pretas de Snape que balançavam enquanto ele se mexia.

"Hrmm"- Gina limpou a garganta parando ao seu lado, encarando maliciosamente a amiga e sua aparente falta de atenção com a chegada do mestre de poções.

"Nem comece."- Hermione alertou, torcendo o canto dos lábios e pronunciando uma fina linha reta na boca, lembrando muito bem uma senhora diretora da Grifinória. Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de reclusão e riu baixo.

"Começar com o que?"-Perguntou Harry perdido frente as internas da namorada e da melhor amiga.

"Sua namorada tem a mania insistente de observar reações alheias e tirar as próprias conclusões. Erradas, como sempre."-Mione voltou-se para Gina que continha o riso e saía abraçando Harry por trás. –

"Ainda a piadinha com o Snape?"-Harry riu, sendo surpreendido por um olhar de canto de olho de um Severo, que ainda em conversa com Arthur passou despercebido.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, parem com isso. Um dia desses o professor vai ouvir uma piada dessas e levar a sério."- Ela tentava encerrar o assunto, dando mais trela à bobagem que o casal de amigos tentava fazer de piada.

Snape não mais usava dos cabelos negros e compridos como de habitual aparência do mestre de poções. O seboso das masmorras havia adotado um visual mais conforme, por assim dizer, após a queda do Lord das Trevas. O cabelo agora repousava não curto, mas não comprido, e naturalmente foi ficando mais grisalho ao longo do ultimo ano. A mudança de visual do "morcegão", como Gina se referia a Snape, havia sido tópico de discussão entre os amigos, na ultima vez que se reuniram no ultimo verão. Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville, Luna e Hermione, comentavam sobre o atual status de "meio herói e ainda cara mau" que Snape assumiu, frente aos tabloides bruxos e em meio a discussão Rony havia dito que "Embora Snape pareça ser um herói público, ele jamais vai ser tão adorado pelas mulheres como ele e Harry são." Depois de um tapa de Gina, uma meia olhada de Harry querendo esganar o amigo, Hermione, inofensivamente lançou a defesa de Snape: - "Sinceramente, o professor Snape ainda tem o seu charme. E posso garantir que existe uma meia dúzia de meninas por aí que preferiria correr atrás de um homem feito do que de dois moleques como vocês. Snape deve ter, sim, seu meio grupo de fãs enlouquecidas!"

Embora espontânea em sua defesa, e completamente livre de intenções conscientes*, a partir daquele momento nascia uma nova razão para se zoar Hermione Granger. O suposto tesão enlouquecido que ela devia guardar dentro de si quanto a mestre de poções. Todos ficaram estáticos com a declaração que Granger havia dado, e quando ela centrou em si a cagada, já era tarde. Gina já a olhava com a piada maliciosa na ponta da língua a cada vez que o professor de poções apontava na porta do Largo Grimmauld, 12.

Não que Hermione nunca houvesse pensado em Snape como um homem, mas a defesa que fez em nome do professor naquela conversa, havia sido apenas uma forma de intimidação que encontrou para irritar Rony já que este se comportava como um astro do Rock, trocando de garotas por semana. E logicamente que tudo que é vivido ao longo do dia, acha um lugar de ir parar no subconsciente, escorregando para os sonhos de vez em quando. Mas se com uma declaração sobre o suposto 'charme' de Snape , os amigos já faziam pó dela, se ela contasse que havia sonhado com os braços, as pernas, o tronco de Snape...

Feita a piada, Molly chamou a todos para a mesa da sala e o almoço de domingo estava servido. Em meio a garfadas insistentes de Rony, que comia feito um saco de farinha furado, risos controlados de Luna, o carinho expresso de Lupin por Tonks, Snape comia silenciosamente próximo a ponta da mesa, oposto ao lugar que Hermione ocupava ao lado de Harry e Gina.

Assim que terminou a refeição, Snape agradeceu de forma discreta à Senhora Weasley, e fazendo um sinal de cabeça a Arthur ergueu-se da mesa virando o corpo para Hermione que já o observava de longe, desde que ele começara a comer. Assim que percebeu o olhar de Snape vindo em sua direção, ela tentou de forma frustrada desviar para a taça de suco de Graviola que tomava em mãos, conseguindo apenas um engasgo e a atenção dos amigos ao redor.

"Senhorita Granger, poderia me dar um instante, por favor?"- Sim, ele estava falando com ela! E com a impassividade do professor, em seu habitual tom de voz grave e falta de emoções na fala. Ela tremeu por dentro imaginando que ele lhe faria uma inquisição quanto ao tal boato de que ela "reconhecia seu charme interior"- E EXTERIOR TAMBÉM!- Gritou uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça.

"Claro... Professor."- Ela pousou a taça, e limpou o queixo com o guardanapo de tecido que acabara de retirar do colo.

Assim que se levantou, tentou não olhar para o lado, porque sabia que iria encontrar o olhar debochado de Gina Weasley pra ela, ou Harry tentando manter a respiração sem rir.

Seguindo o rastro deixado pela capa de Snape, em direção a antessala, ela andou de cabeça baixa e com a respiração irregular. Quando o professor parou subitamente e virou-se para ela, mantinha a posição rígida de sempre, acompanhada da expressão de "_não-aguento-sua-presença-serei-breve_".

"Senhorita Granger..."- Ele começou o discurso falando sob os dentes cerrados como era passível de sua personalidade.

"Professor, deixe-me explicar..."- Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, temendo pelo pior, angustiada pelo quanto a situação podia estar ridícula. Ao ver a cara de desentendimento de Snape que parava a sua frente, ela simplesmente engoliu o resto do discurso de justificativa que havia bolado no caminho de saída da mesa de almoço.

"Não que eu me importe com suas piadinhas, ou menções ao meu nome enquanto conversa com seus amigos, mas sugiro que preste atenção em silencio em quanto lhe faço uma proposta de seu interesse."- Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e falou mexendo os lábios o menos possível, mantendo a natureza grave daquela voz que tanto inspirava Mione nas madrugadas.

"Proposta? (...)"- Hermione engoliu seco e subitamente se lembrando da habilidade de Legilimência que Snape possuía, tentou fechar a mente a possíveis invasões do Mestre.

"É, senhorita Granger. Pro-pos-ta."- Ele ditou como quem fala a uma criança.- "Remo me contou sobre seu inesperado interesse em poções e em uma vaga no Instituto Brillantmont. Mencionou que em uma conversa, a senhorita havia dito que não seria má ideia ter uma carta de recomendação minha." – 'Maldito Lobo, ela pensou'- "Estou repondo o estoque de poções da Enfermaria de Hogwarts, tudo que foi perdido ao longo da destruição da batalha final e preciso de uma ajudante para a função."

"(...)"- Hermione já havia se perdido em meio aos olhos de veludo do "morcegão", cogitando sobre a possibilidade de trabalhar com ele em Hogwarts de forma temporária.

"Se houver interesse de sua parte, não me importaria em escrever uma carta que faça jus a alguma habilidade que tenha em troca do trabalho."-Snape continuou a encara-la por aproximadamente dez segundos, até que Hermione se tocou que ele esperava por uma resposta vinda da boca dela.

"Hm, er, é.. Professor, seria realmente muito bem vinda uma recomendação sua. E como não tenho nenh...

"Certo. Vou lhe esperar às oito horas."- E com um aceno de cabeça, Snape virou a capa esvoaçante saindo pela porta.

Estática, ela permaneceu na antessala dos Black por alguns minutos, mantendo a exata posição que ocupava enquanto Snape lhe dirigia a palavra. "Trabalhar com ele? Como diabos isso poderia funcionar?"- A mente da garota funcionava em turno duplo tentando cumprir com a lógica da situação. – "Só uma carta de recomendação daquele homem me tiraria do sufoco em uma entrevista na Suiça."

Hermione virou-se nos calcanhares mantendo o queixo cerrado enquanto os olhos, acompanhando os pés, voltavam para a sala onde todos ainda conversavam à mesa. Enquanto sentava-se na mesma cadeira de antes, considerava a rotina sob uma nova perspectiva. Uma nova meta, uma nova rotina. Pessoas metódicas como ela, tendem a necessitar de um plano de vida imediato para organizar as ideias. Trabalhar, mesmo que por um breve período, com tarefas pré-determinadas a faria brilhar novamente. E mesmo que sem sua consciência plena, Hermione poderia redirecionar o cérebro para longe da vida decadente que levava nos últimos meses.

Por outro lado estava o peso: Trabalhar com Snape. Ou _'para' _Snape, pensou. Certamente trabalhar no mesmo laboratório que ele não significa um trabalho científico no qual ambos iriam compartilhar crédito acadêmico. Hermione serviria de mula de carga para tarefas alienantes as quais Snape não pretendia submeter-se.

Ainda mantendo-se alheia ao espaço a seu redor, ela focou no que poderia ser a pior consideração sobre o tal "trabalho" de Inverno que assumiria em Hogwarts: A proximidade com o mestre de poções. Por Merlin que aquele era o fantasma de suas madrugadas e de sua vida social ultimamente. Certamente que aceitando o trabalho pediria mais "sutilidade" aos amigos, mas isso não quer dizer que ela conseguiria se portar de forma sutil tão próxima assim de Snape.

"Pudim?"- Ofereceu uma Luna sorridente a sua frente com uma tigela flutuante carregada do que parecia ser a sobremesa de Molly.

"Ah, claro!"- E um insensato sorriso foi devolvido aos lábios de Hermione, talvez roubado muitos meses antes em meio a batalha final.

Gina não conseguia conter-se na cadeira. Estava quase que pulando sobre o colo de Harry para cutucar a amiga em vias de obter uma resposta sobre o que Snape queria falar "tão particularmente" com a amiga.

Hermione virou-se para os amigos com um olhar um tanto inseguro quanto inconsciente para sua situação no momento. A garota tinha uma calma reestabelecida dentro de si. Um sentimento de que novamente tudo poderia ficar bem. Sentia a empolgação dentro de si, transparecida como o oposto, deixando os amigos mais incertos sobre como a conversa com Snape poderia tê-la afetado.

Assim que as conversas cessaram, e aos poucos todos foram se retirando da mesa, Hermione pode ficar a sos com os amigos para explicar a situação e acabar com a curiosidade evidente. Embora privacidade não fosse algo muito 'aprecidado' na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, ela teve o momento que precisava para contar a Gina sobre a proposta feita por Snape.

"Ele. Você. Laboratório."- A Weasley tentava por as partes em ordem mesmo que em voz alta.- "Snape propôs isso de livre e espontânea vontade? Do fundo do coração dele? Cheio das boas intenções em te ajudar?"

"Não acredito que a intenção tenha sido pura. Não faz o perfil do professor Snape."- Hermione completou o raciocínio da amiga, trazendo as atenções do grupo para ela, que novamente se enrolava em um comentário inocente pela malícia alheia.- "Não! Parem! Sem olhares debochados, maliciosos, ou maldosos! Snape me chamou porque me parece que Lupin comentou com ele sobre minha intenção de estudar na Suiça."

"E...?"-Rony não parecia acompanhar a conversa toda. Sua personalidade aérea sempre foi um fardo para Hermione.

"E preciso de uma carta de recomendação!"-Ela virou irritada para Rony que permanecia com boca de peixe encarando a amiga.

"Que vai ganhar de forma honesta e sem trocas físicas como Pee havia proposto."- Harry ironizou, fazendo referencia a amiga ausente. Era típico da personalidade de Stern satirizar toda e qualquer situação, com toda e qualquer pessoa. Dentro de seu circulo social a garota era conhecida pelas citações infelizes que fazia.

"Certamente não pretendia levar o conselho da Pee tão a sério. Mas não ia deixar de pedir a carta ao Snape antes do Inverno acabar. "- Hermione respondeu a Harry.

"Falando nisso, vou ficar por aqui hoje." – Gina cutucou o braço do namorado, ao qual ela permanecia enganchada enquanto todos conversavam em pé na sala da tapeçaria dos Black.

"Ótimo! Mas o que isso tem haver com o assunto?"- Harry perguntou à namorada, indicando certa desconfiança. Não era de hoje que ele andava desconfiado que alguma coisa acontecia entre as garotas que ele deveria saber.

"Pee vem pra cá também."-Hermione rapidamente tomou a vez de Gina em responder, evitando qualquer possível desastre em uma resposta não planejada. A garota lançou um olhar de precaução para a Ruiva que rapidamente completou a fala.

"Noite das garotas!"-Gina sorriu falsamente para o namorado.

"Divirtam-se. Eu não suportaria dez minutos com vocês falando sobre menstruação e unicórnios."- Rony bufou dando as costas e puxando Harry pelo ombro pra fora.

"Sinceramente, Gina. Se pretendemos continuar saindo por aí, seria bom dar um jeito de segurar a confiança do Harry do seu lado."-Mione falou e Gina apenas assentiu.

O dia foi passando com as nuvens encobrindo Londres, e o tradicional cinza já cobria boa parte do céu por volta do chá. Hermione permaneceu na sala jogando xadrez bruxo com Harry, sem deixar de comentar que 'aquilo era jogo de barbaros' a cada peça estraçalhada. Pela noite, só restavam ela, Potter, Gina, e Remo, na casa. Lupin fez uma pequena manutenção no sótão, parecia que uma espécie de fungo mutante tinha se instalado por lá.

Por volta das oito da noite a campainha tocou, e Lupin apressado em ir embora avisou que atenderia a porta.

"Alguem pediu comida trouxa chinesa?"- Uma figura brilhante na porta, apareceu toda maquiada e produzida como se para uma festa 'balada' de trouxas.

"Pee! Sua diva!"-Hermione saltou do chão abraçando a amiga reluzente.-"Pra que tanto brilho? Só vamos ficar por aqui hoje."- Continuou mordendo os lábios e fazendo um sinal indireto para que Stern fizesse um esforço em não dar tanta bandeira.

"Aii, sério? Achei que quisessem sair pra comemorar a nova secretária gostosa de Severo Snape!"- Sim, ela era de fato a pessoa a fazer os comentários mais indesejáveis e risíveis do universo.

Stern tirou o par de Loubotins preto que usava dando um beijinho estalado na bochecha de Harry. Gina vinha logo descendo as escadas em um robe de mãe, similar aqueles que Molly usava para se esquentar nos invernos d'A'toca.

"Um dia desses ainda flagro você no colo do Harry."- A ruiva berrou dos degraus.

"Então, é fato que vai aceitar o trabalho de assistente do Snape?"- Perguntou a menina baixinha dos cabelos negros sentada na cama esperando enquanto as amigas se arrumavam em plena madrugada para sair.

"Não creio que tenha muita opção para conseguir minha recomendação."- Respondeu Hermione direcionando o olhar para Pee através do espelho, enquanto passava blush sobre a face.

"Eu te dei uma opção muito mais interessante!"- Pee riu cutucando Gina, que colocava um vestido dourado trabalhado em paetês próxima à cama.

"E eu fiz questão de lembra-la de sua sugestão hoje. Sem sucessos. Hermione parece não ter coragem de admitir todo o tesão reprimido pelo Morcegão"- Gina era ajudava por Pee a prender o zíper do vestido sem arrasta-lo de vez sobre os quadris.

"Cresçam. Serio."-Hermione virou-se pronta para a noite.

Era fato que embora seu gosto não fosse evidentemente "promíscuo" ao se vestir, tenha mudado um pouco por inlfuencia das amigas nos últimos meses. Hermione trajava uma blusa frente única, bege lisa, solta na cintura sob a saia justa preta que cobria-lhe um palmo e meio de coxas.

"Nada mal, _'bitch'_"-Pee deu um tapinha na bunda da amiga antes de dirigir-se ao banheiro retocar as olheiras.

Embora a noite estivesse agradável para o Inverno londrino, não era possível permanecer na rua por muito tempo sem o uso de um casaco pesado. As três aparataram próximo a uma estação de metrô trouxa, sugerida por Hermione como um "caminho mais seguro". A opção da noite foi um boteco desconhecido das três, mas que ambas já ouviram em citações de um ou dois conhecidos como sendo um lugar_ underground _o bastante para que não houvessem moleques abestalhados por lá.

E de fato era. A entrada do bar parecia uma ruína, e não foi feita de forma proposital para que não chamasse a atenção dos trouxas na rua. O ambiente escuro era típico, mas o publico um tanto quanto diferenciado.

"Media de idade... 35, 40?"-Pee perguntou enquanto retirava o casaco dirigindo-se à chapelaria.

Com uma música reconhecida por Hermione, e que estava denteo do padrão para seu gosto musical, ela pode reconhecer o que a banda tocava. Wild Child- Lou Reed.

Tão... Ingles. Era assim que o lugar soava a ela.

Enquanto Ginevra ainda se livrava do casaco, Stern e Hermione entraram e foram para o bar servir-se de qualquer composto alcoolico do lugar.

- "Um brinde à nova piada sobre Hermione Granger: Assedio Sexual no laboratório do Seboso!"- Stern virou uma tequila fundo à garganta, sentindo raspar o gosto do sal engolido para apreciar a bebida.

"Fato..."-Hermione concordou cerrando os lábios e pedindo um cosmopolitan para ela. Assim que pegou o copo em forma de cone invertido, pode vislumbrara Gina dando as costas a um homem próxima da trada do bar e dirigindo-se ao lugar em que as duas estavam.

Era costumeiro que entre os passeios noturnos, vez por outra algum homem deslizava olhares para uma das três moças. Impreterivelmente elas chamavam atenção. Em nenhuma das três faltava atributos de charme, e muito menos de bagagem cultural em uma suposta conversa. Todavia as investidas de rapazes e senhores, Gina jamais se deixava levar pelo ambiente soturno ou pela companhia ocasionalmente agradável de algum moço. A ruiva mantivera a ordem de apenas aproveitar a noite, que nunca coubera muito bem aos olhos de Harry.

Para Stern os passeios serviam como um deleite dos sentidos. As invariáveis investidas masculinas eram de lhe abrir o paladar, totalmente desconexo de moralismos. O círculo social familiar estava longe dos lugares que as três costumavam frequentar, facilitando a fuga da realidade para todas. Não longe das amigas, Hermione funcionava como um meio termo. Internamente não se considerava promíscua, mas de longe podia ser pudica a ponto de castrar a juventude.

No ponto alto de uma madrugada, Hermione Granger podia sentir o corpo levemente desconectado dos sentidos. A música já passava a guiar-lhe os pensamentos, sendo o agente de prazer que a saída poderia lhe causar. Entre as conversas já perdidas de sentido entre uma ou outra tragada de marijuana, ainda não perdia força o comentário sobre Snape.

"Deveriamos mandar uma coruja elegante em nome da Mione pra ele."- Gina rolava o punho sobre o balcão gargalhando sob efeitos antinaturais da ingestão de alguma substancia. '_tetrahidrocarbinol_'- A cabeça _da irritante-sabe-tudo_ Granger gritou.

"Coruja elegante? Com uma gravatinha no pescoço?"-Pee era uma total idiota. Não fazia outro sentido de resposta.

"E escreveriam o que?"- Hermione tragou o cigarro comum mantendo a classe em vista das amigas com a alma completamente devastada pela droga. – "Caro professor Snape, embora tenha uma vida muito agitada e cheia dos homens jovens e bonitos, demonstro um apetite sexual insaciável. Duas colegas sugeriram sabiamente que eu lhe convocasse um desafio de satisfação. Deixo aqui meu desejo explicito que se mostre cordial em retribuir a afeição que lhe devo. Assinado _'Hermione-Granger-com-desejos- e-fetichismos-ninfomaníacos. '"_

"Gravou, Gina? "-Pee sugeriu a Gina- "Esse discurso certamente encerra qualquer duvida que tínhamos sobre o fato de você NÃO pensar em Snape com alguma gota de desejo reprimido."

"Você ainda se incomoda, Mione?"-Gina perguntou a ela, dando uma rápida recobrada de consciência preocupando-se até que ponto Hermione estaria aceitando a brincadeira que havia se tornado perpétua nas conversas de ultimamente.

"Esse assunto precisa acabar."- Disse uma Hermione seca, apagando o filtro do cigarro na madeira encerada do balcão.

"Ótimo! Pois juro que contenho toda e qualquer piada que paire sobre minha garganta que envolva você, uma cama, e o Morcegão das masmorras, se ganhar uma aposta que eu lhe fizer." – Maldito sorrisinho sarcástico, pensou a garota olhando para a amiga provocativa a sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo a vozinha da consciência de Hermione gritava_: "Cama? Sofa, parede, chão._"

"Vá em frente..."- A meia pata de seus sapatos incomodavam a ponta do pé, e Hermione mal podia se concentrar na conversa sem que o álcool lhe lembrasse de como a cama da casa dos Black podia ser um bom refúgio a essas horas.

"Eu..."-Pee começou seu discurso parando para ofegar e erguer-se do banco tocando o indicador sobre os lábios.- "...Te digo para provar que não sente nenhuma atração pelo Snape."

"Mas qual a graça se..."-Gina interrompeu Stern levando uma brusca palma de mão erguida em sua direção indicando para que não interferisse. Hermione poderia de alguma forma dar um cala boca na história, se ouvisse tudo até o final.

"Dê-me suas memórias. Entro em sua mente rapidinho e faço a forra procurando por qualquer sonho erótico que tenha invadido suas madrugadas com o _Severinho_."-Stern era uma cadela que sabia provocar. A garota sabia que Hermione jamais iria expor sua intimidade de uma forma tão explícita.

"E se eu não quiser te mostrar cada pedaço de vida que eu tenho guardado?"-Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta a morena a sua frente.

"Posso lhe sugerir que eu e Gina vamos acabar com qualquer papo sobre as masmorras se cumprir com um pequeno desafio. "-Stern se mantinha firme.

"(...)"-Hermione ainda repousava sentava sobre o alto banco de metal e engolia seco pensando que apenas por não deixar que a amiga varresse sua mente já seriam gerados novos comentários. -"Vai, fala."

"Eu e Gina? Que tenho com isso? Não existe qualquer coisa que a Mione possa fazer que faça parar de rir quando alguém sugira a suposta atração dela pelo Snape."- Gina chutou Stern na canela com a sola do salto que calçava.

"Ai ai. Sossega, véi. A Hermione só teria que seduzir o Snape. Se ela conseguir arrancar algum sinal de desejo do Morcegão e provar que não teve nenhum envolvimento com ele, a gente sossega o facho!"- Um sorrisinho dançava nos lábios de Pee.

"Lógico!"-Hermione gargalhou.- "E por onde devo começar? Pelo pescoço dele em meio ao laboratório?"

"Se isso te sugere algo... Como for mais divertido pra você."- Stern concluiu virando o resto do copo de cerveja e saindo da bancada.

Garota insana. Hermione não podia deixar de pensar que a situação era improvável, porém tentadora. Ela não iria atacar Snape, a personalidade do mestre jamais permitiria qualquer aproximação mesmo que trabalhando em um mesmo laboratório. Era taciturno e se ela conseguia admitir, era ali que residia qualquer charme que possuía. A respiração controlada, os gestos sutis, a voz aveludada. Sua espinha tremia só de imaginar a imagem de um Snape encarando-a com a camisa branca e a boca entreabertas. Sugerir que ela o seduzisse era uma covardia com suas fantasias, embora ela pudesse liquidar qualquer fofoca a seu respeito se fosse bem sucedida na tarefa.

"Não."- Ela apenas respondeu à amiga inquieta.

"Não? Ok. Saiba que Severo não se importaria com alguma _atividade_ sua sobre ele."-Pee provocou. Sabia muito bem que provocaria a curiosidade das duas apenas por referir-se a ele como _Severo._

Era de conhecimento de toda a ordem que Snape possuía laços com a família Stern, tenho conhecido Pee desde pequena, chegando a chamar a garota pelo primeiro nome em algumas aulas de Hogwarts. Ele fora seu mentor e protetor uma vez que a garota deixou Sussex, e após a morte dos pais dela manteve o auxilio que prestava. Se havia alguém com quem Snape conversava e chegava a rir e utilizar do Sarcasmo com bom humor, era Pee. Embora a garota levasse uma vida independente de todos depois da maioridade, a proximidade com Snape permaneceu, e nenhuma das amigas sabia até que ponto essa intimidade era levada.

"Então quer dizer que ele não repousa apenas nos meus sonhos... Nunca tive intimidade para me referir a Snape como _Severo_."- Hermione questionou Pee, desviando a conversa para fora de seu _desafio._

"Desista. Meu carinho pelo Snape é quase que paternal. Mas o que nunca mencionei é até que ponto nossas conversas possam ter avançado..."- Stern sugeriu, charmosa, colocando a boca sobre uma nova taça de maças verdes que lhe havia sido servida. -"Ou a quem ou o que ele já pode ter se referido enquanto conversava comigo."

"Mentirosa. Insinuar que o Snape possa ter dito que sente alguma atração por mim é canalhice."- Hermione torceu o canto da boca, batucando as unhas impacientemente sobre a coxa.

"E eu não disse."- Ela soltou, retirando caretas confusas de Gina.- "E não deixei de dizer."

"Serpente."- Hermione sibilou cerrando os olhos, sem se lembrar que a simples menção que Pee fizera iria inundar sua consciência de questionamentos por toda a noite.

"Corvinal."- Stern corrigiu retardadamente.

"Com uma linhagem inteira Sonserina, ao que me consta. Seu _Severo_ mencionou isso em algum almoço da ordem esses tempos, dizendo que era impossível pensar que com tal temperamento e família tenha caído como Corvinal."- Hermione tentou de alguma maneira remanejar ao assunto para fora de suas entranhas, moldando em Pee o tópico. A amiga tornou o semblante antes debochado em um profundo desconforto pela menção da família na conversa.

"O que há de tão pavoroso na sua família que te faz calar a boca a cada citação que é feita?"- Gina finalmente pode questionar Pee quanto a isso. Havia um singelo boato entre a ordem de que a família da garota possa ter apoiado o Lord das trevas enquanto ele estava em seu auge na primeira Guerra bruxa.

"Certamente que meus pais não estavam do lado que venceu a Guerra."- A vida de Stern antes de ir para Hogwarts era um mistério completo. Embora soubessem, via boatos dos membros mais velhos da ordem, de alguma forma chegando via Snape, que a família foi brutalmente assassinada há alguns anos, ninguém sabia o exato caminho que todos passaram antes disso. Quando se conheceram, Pee fez questão de estabelecer que nunca foi dada às artes das trevas, mas que não podia dizer o mesmo de sua família.

"Mas eu não pretendo me prostituir pelo silêncio de vocês. Não acho que seduzir o Snape seja recompensa a altura do sacrifício."- Granger achou melhor intervir. Não era nada agradável ver Stern tão quieta. Hermione podia compreender que ela tinha seus fantasmas e não fazia questão de revive-los. O próprio estilo de vida que levava já provava que a garota exorcizava os possíveis demônios da família diariamente.

"Frouxa."- Pee exclamou ainda cabisbaixa. – "E como informação adicional às duas: Semana passada eu não passei bem e _Severo_ passou a noite em Sussex tomando conta de mim. Conversamos muito, e demos muita risada. Vocês podem não fazer ideia, mas ele é muito divertido. Contei a ele sobre o aniversário da Mione mês passado..."- E na simples menção, as duas demonstraram vontade de matar Stern.

Impossível que ela pudesse ter mencionado aquela noite em uma conversa com Snape. Tudo que aconteceu ali não deveria ser mencionado nem em um confessionário com o Papa do outro lado. –"Acalmem-se. Não comprometi a moral puritana de ninguém, exceto a minha. Estava apenas contando da **minha** vida. Acontece que mencionei meio indiretamente essa história da Hermione atentar para todo o charme dele."

"Corra. Tem dois segundos antes de eu ser mandada para Azkaban por te matar." – Hermione simplesmente não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos. Como aquela vadia podia ousar...?

"E ele riu. Não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado."- Pee respondeu desvencilhando-se por trás de Gina que apartava os tapas que Hermione insistia em tentar dar nela.- "Severo Snape apenas declarou que não fazia ideia de que todo seu charme inundava as calcinhas grifinórias!"-E BAM, um tapa atingiu a orelha de Pee.

Elas podiam trocar farpas constantemente, mas eram grudadas. Stern representava uma parte de Hermione importante para desvencilha-la de toda a agonia por ter perdido a família e a vontade de manter-se em pé após a batalha de Hogwarts. E embora as personalidades não se encaixassem perfeitamente, havia muito carinho envolvido na relação das duas. Quando não estavam se provocando, ou bebendo, estavam certamente rolando abraçadas ou falando uma da outra.

A noite terminou como qualquer outra nas quais elas já se embrenharam. Com Pee tropeçando nas canelas, Hermione a arrastando e Gina correndo feito uma criança a frente das duas, com os pés descalços sobre o asfalto. Enquanto rumavam para a estação de metro na qual aparataram mais cedo na mesma noite, Hermione não podia deixar de pensar que às oito horas da manhã deveria se apresentar nas masmorras. – "Ou em três horas e meia."- Pensou.

Firmemente ela poderia levantar-se no dia seguinte para seguir rumo a Hogwarts, ainda mais se as amigas ainda estivessem dormindo. Sem os questionamentos ou lembranças quanto ao desafio jogado por Pee, a manhã poderia ser suportável. Suportável a menos que ela se lembrasse da imagem que tanto teimava em invadir sua mente: A figura alta que lhe mordiscava o pescoço e arrastava os dedos pelo seu corpo até que ela atingisse o êxtase sozinha, fazendo restar apenas o desejo reprimido por pensar no mestre de poções como instrumento de seu prazer.

-

_**Nota da Autora**: Ei! Olá, você que está lendo! Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros gramaticais, repetições e erros de concordância nesse capitulo. Boa parte dele foi escrita em meio à madrugada e não passou por grandes revisões antes de ser postado. Segue como um "teste drive" da trama. Se for bem aceito, serei muito mais meticulosa em relação a esses erros nos próximos capitulos._  
_Quanto a curiosidades:_

_-Brillantmont existe! É uma escola tradicional suiça, se não me engano próxima à cidade de Laussane. É um castelo TROUXA, naturalmente, e não passa de um internato. Mas fiz questao de aproveitar a referencia! ( .ch/)_  
_-The Swan é um pub tradicional que realmente existe proximo ao Russel Square, em Londres._  
_-"Pee Stern" não passa de um anagrama para Serpente! Isso mesmo, senhores. Nossa personagem tem um que de mistério que há de ser revelado a vocês logo logo. Mas já adianto que as intenções dela sao sempre boas, embora tomem certa malicia no meio do caminho. Stern se provará uma amiga fiel e sincera a Hermione! Aguardem!_

_No proximo capitulo?_  
_Bem, podemos dizer que veremos Hermione ser apresentada a suas funções em meio às frias paredes de pedra das masmorras de Hogwarts... Mais do que isso? Sugestões são aceitas! Essa é a maravilha das fanfics, são interativas! Ou seja, se você que leu quiser opinar e sugerir, por favor, faça-o! Minha história é dinâmica o bastante para comportar sua opinião! _  
_Não pretendo demorar a postar o próximo capitulo, em uma semana estourando! _


	2. Masmorras e tortinhas de limão

No mês anterior fora seu aniversário, e de Molly, Hermione ganhou um presente 'perfeito pra alguém como ela' como a senhora Weasley o descreveu. Um relógio apontador ajustável. O pequeno objeto revestido de madeira parecia um livro, só que com um letreiro que mudava a cada necessidade da bruxa. Pela manhã ele passou de "hora de acordar" para "levante agora" e depois para "vai perder a recomendação do Morcego". Ótimo, pensou, Gina havia ajustado o relógio para ela antes de sua mãe dar-lhe de presente.

Hermione, ainda sonhando com uma perseguição qualquer dentro de um supermercado trouxa, fugia entre as prateleiras carregando uma sacola pesada e atirando jatos vermelhos com a varinha em um dinossauro gigante que corria atrás dela. De repente, a bruxa virou-se de costas e não mais um dinossauro a perseguia. Uma versão gigantesca do mestre de poções, com sua capa esvoaçante e ainda o cabelo preto oleoso, a encarava. Esticando o dedo para ela, o enorme "Snapão" bravejou em sua voz característica: -"Você está atrasada, Senhorita Granger".

Hermione pulou como quem caía, e ainda que deitada ergueu-se sobressaltada do colchão. Podia sentir o suor escorrendo pela nuca e pelas dobras dos cotovelos. Puxou a varinha da cômoda ao seu lado e atraiu o relógio de pulso para si. Oito horas e quatro minutos da manhã. Antes que pudesse correr para o armário e trocar a roupa da noite anterior, a garota ouviu um soco na parede ao lado e a voz de Harry gritou:

"Desliga essa porcaria de alarme, Hermione!"- O aviso luminoso ainda ligado em "vai perder a recomendação do morcego" agora piscava e fazia o barulho de uma irritante sirene.

A garota andou até o móvel em frente ao espelho que estava do outro lado do quarto, e sonolenta tentou trapalhosamente desligar o relógio apontador ajustável. Ela o colocara tão longe para que não tivesse chances pela manhã em desliga-lo e voltar a dormir. Ineficaz.

Assim que se livrou do despertador com um feitiço abafador, ela olhou no relógio de pulso: Oito horas e sete minutos. Correu, tropeçando por cima dos saltos jogados sobre o chão na madrugada anterior e livrou-se da saia e blusa amarrotadas com um rápido movimento de varinha. Hermione puxou uma calça jeans ainda virada do avesso e uma blusa branca comum do armário, despencando a massa de roupas viradas para o chão. Vestindo-se em um pulo ou dois com a varinha, ela não tinha tempo de procurar um sapato. Calçou o salto da noite anterior e puxou um casaco preto da cadeira, catando a bolsa pelo chão do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas, um Harry com os cabelos desarrumados a esperava na sala vestido apenas com uma regata branca, meias e a cueca bege. Hermione vinha descendo em alta velocidade as escadas, prendendo o cabelo mal penteado em um elástico sob um rabo-de-cavalo ao alto da cabeça.

"Toma."- Disse Harry estendendo uma maçã e uma garrafa plástica com o que parecia ser suco de laranja feito na hora.

"Obrigada, Harry."- Ela respondeu apreensiva terminando de prender o cabelo e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo. O carinho de Harry pela melhor amiga era notável. Ele sabia que naquela manhã Hermione se apresentaria a Snape nas masmorras, e percebendo o atraso dela, deixou Gina desacordada na cama e desceu pegar algum lanche para Mione.

Ela tinha que correr. Em um último lance, abrindo a porta, Hermione olhou para o relógio já fixado ao braço: Oito horas e dez minutos. Saindo pela porta ela correu até uma árvore no jardim, escondendo o corpo da rua e aparatando em um ultimo _'Pop'._

Harry, ainda sonolento e com os óculos tortos, fechou a porta virando-se para a escada. Aquela era a manhã de segunda e ele só entraria às nove horas na Academia de Aurores. Pensou em dormir um pouco mais, ou talvez acordar Gina, ou talvez tomar um suco de laranja... Mas antes que pudesse definir qual seria o próximo afazer da manhã, seus pés descalços chutaram o que parecia ser uma sandália feminina com o salto quebrado.

Em um baque contra o chão, Hermione desaparatou próxima ao lado de fora do Portão de entrada de Hogwarts. "Maravilha." Pensou ela, enquanto tirava o pó da roupa batendo contra o corpo e recalçando os saltos. Oito horas e doze minutos. Abrindo o pesado portão com as mãos, ela entrou no terreno, esgueirando as costas contra o portão para fechá-lo. O maldito ferro a prova de feitços, lembrou-se enquanto apressada corria na direção da carruagem que a aguardava.

Dessa vez ao menos ela podia entender como aquelas carruagens eram puxadas, e não que andavam sozinhas. Dois testrálios magros e com aparência de doentes começaram a andar assim que a bruxa entrou na cabine. Em concordância com a pressa de Hermione, os bichos realmente desembestaram rumo ao castelo, parando à porta do saguão de entrada, onde ela podia enxergar meia dúzia de primeiranistas correndo pelo jardim.

Passando voando por um Filch meio que debilitado a sua espera na Porta do castelo, Hermione ignorou o comentário do velho, tirando os sapatos e correndo pelo saguão.

"Senhorita Gr..."- O zelador tentou falhamente lhe dirigir a palavra antes que ela o ultrapassasse.

"Estou atrasada, senhor Filch!"-Ela gritou enquanto corria a ponto de virar no corredor seguinte e subir as escadas para o Hall Principal.

Hermione corria deliberadamente entre um grupo de estudantes grifinórios a caminho da aula de Herbologia. Ela passou pela saída para as estufas tomando o caminho esquerdo para os "Porões do castelo": As masmorras. Sob um ambiente frio e úmido, a garota caminhava de forma rápida em meio ao corredor de pedra iluminado por tochas. Assim que entrou no corredor em que ficava a sala de Snape, ela pode perceber que na parte leste do Hall inferior havia um imenso vitral na janela, iluminada pela luz sobre as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts. Pelo corredor, apenas quadros de aparência duvidosa e portas na parede oposta.

"Oito horas e dezessete minutos."- Repetiu para si própria assim que parou ofegante em frente à porta de Snape. Um novo recorde de tempo entre acordar e chegar nas masmorras. Nem em seus tempos de aluna ela correra tanto em uma manhã até àquela parte do castelo.

"Não a esperava antes das nove horas, Senhorita Granger."- Silenciosamente ele abriu a porta, parando ereto em suas vestes pretas. Aquela era a forma saudosa e sarcástica de Snape dar-lhe bom dia, pensou.

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso, professor. Fiz o possível par..."-Ela ainda ofegava, e desgrudando o corpo da parede do corredor, tentava permanecer o mais estática e séria possível. Profissional, sua cabeça gritava.

Snape, parado a porta, encostou-se à parede, assumindo uma pose irônica. Cruzou um pé sobre o de apoio, e torceu os braços contra o corpo, mantendo na face a expressão de _'desprezo-seus-comentários'_. Hermione pode perceber que não havia o peso do sarcasmo quando o professor mencionou que não a esperava antes das nove horas. Perguntou a si mesma se aquilo não estava ligado com o que Filch queria lhe dizer mais cedo.

"Dumbledore havia me avisado que a Senhorita chegaria às nove. Não me importo, preciso executar esse trabalho o quanto antes."- Snape, ainda encostado no canto da porta, indicou com a cabeça que Hermione entrasse na sala.

Passando vagarosamente, como uma criança arrependida, ela entrou no laboratório privado do mestre, não deixando de perceber uma curva bem humorada no canto dos lábios de Snape. Aquele era o temido mestre de poções, o meio espião que durante a guerra, e mesmo depois dela, fazia adultos chorarem feito criancinhas. Snape, mesmo que em vias de assumir a maior carranca de todas, tinha uma pitada de _broken guy _ em si que fazia com que o coração de Hermione tivesse vontade de cuida-lo. Dadas as vontades corpóreas, a garota tinha tempo de idealizar à vontade o mestre de poções. Nada que fora espontâneo, sua consciência dizia. Tudo que Hermione considerava sobre Snape, passou a considerar feitas as inversões e comentários dos amigos. Quase que como uma maldição pública jogada sobre sua mente. Dizia-se induzida enquanto buscava uma justificativa internamente.

"Sugiro que acompanhe a lista que preparei". - Disse Snape, arrancando-a de seus devaneios jogando um pergaminho borrado por uma mancha roxa sobre a bancada na qual Hermione estava sentada.

"Trabalharemos por quantidades, senhor?"- Hermione seguia os rabiscos com o dedo. Supostamente com a grafia dele, em meio a uma noite solitária bebendo vinho, ela não podia deixar de pensar.

"Siga a lista. E quando completarmos as quantidades necessárias de cada poção, partiremos para a próxima. "- Praticamente ignorou o comentário da garota. Típico, Snape não mudava. A amargura tremenda era resquício de uma falta de ocupação pessoal. Ela continuava a divagar sobre a vida privada do mestre, antes de ser subitamente chocada com Snape batendo um livro sobre a bancada.

"Acorde, senhorita Granger."- Ele sibilou raivosamente vendo que perdera a atenção dela momentos antes. Severo Snape, embora um excelente legilimente, não tinha intenções em invadir a mente da garota. Aprendeu com os anos de espionagem sobre o quanto podia ser deselegante e desumano interagir com o inconsciente alheio se desnecessário. Curvando o corpo na direção da garota na intenção de intimidá-la, sussurrou de forma tenra e assustadora com o queixo próximo ao topo da cabeça de Hermione: - "Sugiro ainda que use o banheiro a sua esquerda para livrar-se dos resquícios da noite anterior. Não faço ideia de qual espécie de guaxinim a tenha atacado, senhorita".

Envergonhada, Hermione lembrou-se que mal havia olhado a própria imagem no espelho pela manhã, tal o alvoroço pelo atraso. Quando chegou em casa, apenas jogou o corpo mole na cama sem se preocupar em tirar a roupa ou a maquiagem. Hermione passou a língua sobre os lábios, e acanhada escorreu o braço pela mesa procurando por sua bolsa andando em direção ao banheiro, sem encarar o mestre diretamente.

"Meu Merlin..."- Ela jogou a bolsa sobre a pia do banheiro enquanto examinava o preto envolta dos olhos. Em algum momento entre o que desaparatara e chegara à escola, ela deveria ter esfregado o rosto. Um panda! Ou um guaxinim, como Snape sutilmente havia sugerido.

Com o rosto devidamente lavado, e os cabelos presos agora em uma trança que cobria todo o cabelo, Hermione voltou ao laboratório. A sala ampla tinha o lado noroeste com uma janela dando ao fundo do lago Negro, onde passeava um trio de Sereianos. Ela podia atentar para uma escada de pedra que dava em uma porta de madeira no andar superior. Além do banheiro, no salão de baixo, ainda restavam outras duas portas. A sala privada e o estoque, pensou. Um breve sorriso dançou por seus lábios enquanto se lembrava de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts quando havia roubado ingredientes do estoque particular do professor para produzir a poção Polissuco.

Hermione vagarosamente pegou os ingredientes para produzir a primeira poção da lista: Poção para curar bolhas (30 frascos), dizia a lista manchada de vinho que Snape lhe entregou. A garota podia puxar da prateleira tudo que precisasse, e assim o foi fazendo com a varinha. Levando em consideração que tinha um Snape silencioso na bancada a sua frente preparando a mesma poção, parecia que em algum momento do dia os dois iriam se estranhar.

Para que funcionasse mais depressa o trabalho, o mestre de poções sugeriu que cada um usasse dois caldeirões, preparando a poção em diferentes estágios. Assim, com o tempo de cozimento de um, havia tempo suficiente para que se fosse trabalhado no outro. Entre os movimentos sobre a mesa, Hermione podia ver Snape sendo saturado pela atividade repetitiva de encher e esvaziar caldeirões. Sabia instintivamente, que a qualquer momento, o _'morcegão' _descontaria nela.

"Granger? Onde estão as lesmas da bancada?"-Aquela era a terceira vez que Snape se virava para encará-la de forma irada.

"Mais uma vez, professor, eu não mexi. Mas o vidro vazio do seu lado esquerdo pode lhe indicar alguma coisa."- O professor, sem baixar guarda e nem desviar o olhar da garota, pode torcer o orgulho enquanto sua mão apalpava o vidro vazio. – "Ou elas fugiram enquanto o senhor não estava olhando, ou foram parar nas doze ultimas poções que cozinhou."

"Perdeu a noção do perigo, senhorita Granger?"-Ele encarou uma Hermione que parecia extremamente calma, mas por dentro dançava o '_Cancan_' pela provocação feita a ele. Sem esperar por uma reação ou resposta da bruxa, Snape virou-se de costas rumo ao estoque, confirmando o caráter retórico de sua fala. Ele estava perdendo o efeito de _'pavor instantâneo'_ que provocava nela. Hoje, Severo Snape não parecia mais uma ameaça aos olhos da garota.

Em meio à tarefa alienante de cortar raízes, pulverizá-las, e cozinhar sob o vapor dos caldeirões, Hermione mal tinha noção do tempo. Surpreendida, assim como Snape, por uma batida na porta principal do laboratório, ela rapidamente olhou para o pulso buscando ver que horas eram. Seu relógio marcava quatro horas. "Quatro da tarde!"- sua vozinha interior reclamou, mesmo que seu semblante permanecesse intacto.

Snape apressou-se em atender a porta, esvoaçando a tal famosa capa ao dar a volta na bancada de Hermione. "Será que ele dorme com isso?"-Cala a boca, voz interior dos infernos.

"Severo, meu caro!"- A figura a entrar pela porta era indiscutível. Alvo Dumbledore, ainda que em idade avançada, mantinha a longa barba branca e o costume de usar vestes de cores vibrantes. Hermione podia se lembrar de Shacklebolt, hoje ministro da Magia, referindo a ele como _'alguém com estilo'._

"Alvo."- Snape, monossilábico apenas pronunciou, sob os lábios praticamente fechados, o nome do diretor.

"Hermione!"-Dumbledore deu um largo gesto de cabeça à garota com a testa suada sob o vapor da bancada. "Como nem a senhorita Granger e nem você apareceram para almoçar, resolvi aparecer para cumprimentá-los. A propósito, senhorita Granger, Filch me contou sobre seu atraso matinal e decidi dar-lhe a palavra na hora do chá, ao invés do café."

"Tive problemas para aparatar pela manhã, senhor."- A bruxa sorriu, saindo da bancada e dirigindo-se a Dumbledore, sofrendo uma sobrancelha erguida acompanhada por um abrir de boca irônico vindo de Snape.

"Ó, são os piores em Londres, acredito. Severo, não se importa de terminar estes caldeirões e subir com a senhorita Granger para me acompanhar no chá, se importa?"- A personalidade de Dumbledore era digna. Ninguém no mundo sabia lidar com Snape melhor do que ele. Alvo decidia ignorar as carrancas de objeção de Snape e impor docemente através de seu tom de voz, suas vontades.

"Com os caldeirões terminados..."- O mestre de poções balançou levemente a cabeça sobre o pescoço, tal o movimento de uma 'naja'. Snape lançou uma olhar mortal ao ver a alegria impaciente de Hermione em fugir do trabalho.

"Ótimo, estarei lhes aguardando."- Concluiu o diretor, sorridente. – "Senhorita Granger, Severo".

Assim que o velho saiu pela morta, Hermione não podia achar-se em pior companhia solo do que a do mestre de poções. Snape parecia ter a vontade de acabar com todos os sorrisos do universo. Eles o incomodavam. A alegria alheia era um mal à humanidade e precisava ser extinta para ele, Hermione se questionava.

Limpando a mão com o pano úmido próximo à vidraria, Snape fechou o frasco restante e guardou-o em um baú com os demais já cheios da poção. Faltavam apenas seis poções, três para cada, de cura para bolhas, para que terminassem o lote.

-"A senhorita está dispensada por hoje."- Snape falou de costas para ela guardando o baú com as poções próximo a estante.

-"Acho mais fácil que terminemos as poções restantes depois do chá, assim, amanhã, a preocupação será outro tipo de essência da lista, senhor."- Ele próprio deveria admitir que essa era sua proposição inicial, mas na interrupção de Alvo havia decidido por liberar a garota antes que o diretor alegasse que ele a mantinha como refém nas masmorras.

"Como preferir."- Hermione percebeu que naquela tarde Snape não tinha aulas marcadas. Provavelmente ele trabalharia em tempo integral com ela em dias como esse, e a deixaria sozinha no laboratório nos demais. "Mula de carga"- Sua cabeça irritante concluía por ela.

Parando repentinamente ao lado da porta, Snape segurou a maçaneta para que a bruxa passasse. Um súbito ato de classe vindo de alguém tão rude, ela imaginou. Rude não, certamente essa correção deveria ser feita. Snape nunca fora rude ou desprovido de modos, pelo contrário. Era possível encontrar muita pompa em seus gestos. O professor apenas tinha um temperamento sarcástico que não corria muito bem. Como ela mesma havia pensado antes: Snape parecia ter por determinação de vida acabar com a alegria alheia.

Ao chegar na gárgula de pedra, o professor proferiu a senha atual: "Tortinhas de limão." O diretor mantinha sua obsessão quanto a limão, Hermione lembrou reprimindo um riso em sua garganta. Snape novamente deu passagem a ela, para que se ajeitasse sobre o degrau, enquanto ele próprio permanecia a suas costas, deixando que a gárgula subisse até a porta de Dumbledore.

"Sentem-se."- A calma voz de Dumbledore irradiava pela sala. Fawkes apoiada em seu pedestal dourado era docemente acariciada pelo bruxo.

Dumbledore havia conjurado um serviço de chá, logicamente complementado pelos elfos da cozinha. Sobre uma mesa redonda e coberta com uma toalha purpura estrelada, o sol fraco da tarde mandava um raio sobre as costas de Hermione. Mais a sua esquerda Snape ajeitou-se na cadeira, puxando um punhado de castanhas para si. Assim que o mestre tomou a jarra d eleite em suas mãos, foi graciosamente advertido por Alvo.

"Severo, é uma porcelana chinesa. O chá primeiro!"-Disse o bruxo sentando-se a cadeira restante e sorrindo sutilmente a Hermione.

"Alvo, posso até respeitar suas _'escolhas'_ de vida, mas por favor, não me obrigue a seguir essas regras afeminadas criadas por um bando de mulheres desocupadas do século XVI."-Se Hermione não conhecesse Snape, poderia jurar que havia um tom de diversão em sua voz.

"E você, senhorita Granger. Tem entrevista marcada na Suiça já?"-O diretor dirigiu-se a ela, tentando deixar a garota mais a vontade com a figura tão intimidante de Snape presente.

"Tenho, sim, professor. Em um mês devo me encontrar com Madame Marine do comitê de graduação de Brillantmont."- Hermione respondeu servindo-se adequadamente de um pouco de chá de limão.

"Ótimo, ótimo! Creio que nenhum professor aqui se recusaria a lhe dar uma carta de recomendação."- Distraída Hermione mal percebeu o tom de intimidação a Snape na fala de Dumbledore. – "Com a exceção de Severo. Está me parecendo que ele está lhe extorquindo com um trabalho de férias em troca de sua carta."

"Não considero extorsão, Alvo. A senhorita Granger está sendo remunerada pelo serviço prestando-me auxiliando no laboratório. A recomendação é mera conveniência burocrática."- Remunerada? Ela estava? Snape era um cachorro, pensou.

"Podia me adiantar sua carta então, professor. Não me importaria de mandar sua recomendação à minha frente na entrevista."- Porque não aproveitar a oportunidade? Hermione havia aprendido muito ao lado da amiga Stern. Hoje não se deixava intimidar por pouca coisa e havia afiado a língua em função disso.

Recebendo apenas uma esgueirada de olhos de Snape, ela rapidamente concluiu que isso seria um assunto a ser tratado em privado com o professor. Snape detestaria ter Dumbledore inquerindo sobre o que ele deveria ou não fazer. Parecendo altamente distraído, o diretor não se incomodou com a ausência de respostas do mestre de poções, apenas acrescentou em seu mais suave tom de voz algo que Hermione já havia concluído por si mesma.

"Sabe querida, Severo é alguém muito bom de coração. Mas tem o dom de não prestar ajuda nenhuma a não ser que extremamente necessária. Tenha isso como um elogio."- O diretor inclinou-se para Snape após sua fala- "Mais chá?"

"Alvo..."- Snape profundamente irritado, sibilou o nome do diretor, mantendo uma expressão de _'aparentemente –devo-afundar-meu-rosto-na-areia_'.

"Ora, Severo. Mal aproveita a vida. Não vejo mal em expor esse fato a senhorita Granger aqui presente. Todos podem perceber que mantém o mesmo tom soturno em seu estilo de vida."- O diretor continuou com o discurso, divertindo Hermione. Ela ria internamente, deixando transparecer apenas um sorriso singelo. – "Sugiro que dê um jeito nessa amargura. Vá viver, homem".

Snape permaneceu quieto. Apenas sua respiração havia mudado. Ele agora tentava claramente manter a paciência frente ao discurso do diretor e amigo, e para tanto respirava pausadamente. Desvencilhando-se da falta de interação do homem, Dumbledore olhou para Hermione, que ainda divertia-se observando o diálogo entre os dois. Percebendo o olhar de Dumbledore para ela, Hermione podia jurar que em algum momento o diretor havia piscado em sua direção.

"Não que seja pertinente a Senhorita Granger, mas o que lhe faz pensar que eu não tenho vida? Aliás, a todos isso seria uma pergunta justa. Não é porque eu não interajo com meia dúzia de cabeças ocas que sou solitário por completo."- Snape vomitou as palavras sobre a mesa, não mais tendo a raiva estampada no rosto, mas um tom de desafio já transparecia sob seus olhos. "Aveludados." Suspirava internamente uma Hermione que tentou de todas as formas segurar o desejo por Snape ao longo do dia.

"Ora, professor. Como disse, _não que seja pertinente a mim_, mas a conclusão do professor Dumbledore é unânime. Unânime dentre meia dúzia de cabeças ocas aos quais sua vida não é pertinente."- Dumbledore havia abrido os olhos e quase que projetado o globo ocular na direção de Hermione, tal a dose de verdade contida em seu comentário. Ela, logicamente, não podia deixar de aproveitar a companhia do diretor para desafiar tão prontamente Snape.

"Você criou um monstro, Alvo."- O mestre de poções apenas sussurrou enquanto tomava outro gole de seu chá. Aparentemente Snape não se incomodava com as investidas rústicas de Hermione sobre ele. Mais cedo quando ela havia lhe respondido de forma nada sutil no laboratório, e agora. Nas duas ocasiões Snape havia praticamente ignorado o comentário dela, mostrando um leve ar de satisfação em ouvi-la falar.

Após as investidas diretas e indiretas de Alvo e Hermione sobre Snape, o chá correu até que bem, quando após uma hora e meia desde que haviam se sentado, Snape ergueu-se para voltar ao laboratório, dando um sinal a garota para que lhe acompanhasse. Hermione deu a volta na mesa parando ao lado do mestre d epoções para cumprimentar Dumbledore, e agradecer pela gentileza em servir-lhes o chá.

"Obrigada pela pausa da tarde, professor." – Ela sorriu para Dumbledore que lhe fez um aceno de cabeça estendendo o braço à garota. Snape, mantendo-se ereto e com as mãos unidas sobre as costas, acompanhou os dois até a porta da sala do diretor.

"A propósito, Hermione."- Dumbledore virou o corpo em sua direção encarando-a seriamente- "Stern comentou comigo hoje na hora almoço sobre sua intenção de comparecer ao show em Glastonbury esta noite."- Ela o que? Quando? – "Não acho prudente que as senhoritas vão a tal lugar tão cheio apenas por sua conta. Bares são ambientes mais reservados. Um festival de música comporta todo tipo de gente, e levando em consideração o quanto sua figura é conhecida pela Inglaterra bruxa, não vejo outra saída a não ser dar um alerta".

"Agradeço sua preocupação, professor Dumbledore, mas Pee e eu estamos tão acostumadas a sair em público que não vejo como isso pode terminar mal."- Hermione acrescentou meio confusa com o comentário do velho. Tal intermitência da parte dele, mesmo em vias de Stern ter lhe contado parecia no mínimo estranha.

"Quanto a senhorita Stern, ela deve ter lhe contado, não pode ir a lugares assim sem o acompanhamento de um Auror."- Alvo ergueu uma sobrancelha, certamente sabendo que Hermione não tinha conhecimento do fato.

"Auror, como?"- Hermione soltou-se do braço do bruxo pensando. Snape mantinha-se quase que risonho ao seu lado visto a vingança pela interrupção do bruxo em sua vida privada. – "Não faço a menor questão de sair para um festival acompanhada de uma escolta."

"Atentei para isso. Essa era a mesma justificativa de sua amiga, que veio delicadamente me pedir um favor em livrar as duas desse _'incomodo'._" – Dumbledore acrescentou. – "Para tanto vou pedir que o ministério dispense o agente encarregado de hoje."

"Obrigada, pr..."- Subitamente interrompida pela palma do diretor que pairava a sua frente, ela calou-se, novamente confusa. Snape, já impaciente por não poder voltar a seus afazeres passava a não gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Primeiro a interrupção fatídica de Alvo em frente à ex-aluna, agora essa conversa de que ele supostamente dispensaria o Auror encarregado de cuidar das duas _'patas-chocas'._

"Não se adiante, senhorita Granger. Devo aproveitar a presença do Professor Snape para..."- Ah não, ele sabia. Aí vinha a merda. – "... Pedir que esse as escolte durante o festival. Garanto que Severo poderia me fazer esse favor, que eu tão nobremente estou devendo à senhorita Stern. "

Hermione fechou os lábios já secos e bufou com as narinas. "Snape iria escolta-las em Glastonbury. Fantástico. E que tipo de complô se formava entre a maldita amiga e o ex-diretor?"

"Senhorita Granger, por favor, desça à frente de volta a minha sala. Tenho meio dúzia de coisas a dizer a Alvo que não gostaria que ouvisse."- Snape encarava Dumbledore friamente, e não voltava o olhar à garota enquanto lhe dirigia a palavra. Acatando o comentário do professor, Hermione subiu no degrau frente à gárgula de pedra que automaticamente iniciou seu movimento de descida ao Hall Principal. Ao chegar ao andar térreo do castelo, ela não podia deixar de ouvir o eco da voz de Snape. "Você está maluco, seu velho?"

"Pelo contrário, Severo."- Maldito tom de voz inalterável, pensou Snape. Ele e Dumbledore eram os dois professores conhecidos por não alterarem sua dicção frente as piores situações possíveis, mas na presença um do outro isso não era verdade.- "Como sabe, existe a necessidade de que a senhorita Stern não ande desacompanhada em situações públicas."

"E eu com isso? Já fui babá da Pee por muitos anos! Agradeço por ela ter me dispensado da função quando fez dezessete." – Snape Bufou, dando a volta em Dumbledore e indo para o centro da sala.

"Não seja estúpido, Severo. Além do mais vai te fazer bem, sair e ver gente. Sugiro que aproveite a opção e siga o conselho que lhe dei mais cedo: Vá viver, homem."

Em um lapso de corrida, Snape apenas torceu o nariz. Profundamente irritado ele passou por Dumbledore parecendo que iria estuporar qualquer ser vivo em seu caminho. Não havia como questionar aquele homem. Dumbledore havia lhe feito o que ninguém em sã consciência seria capaz de fazer. Fora aquele, o homem que o acolhera e dera uma nova chance se de provar capaz frente à vida. Não havia uma cota limitada de favores que o diretor podia lhe pedir, Snape teria de se provar eternamente grato a ele. Sua cordialidade escondida não deixava que provasse o contrário.

Deixando um Alvo de aparência sorridente e distraída a suas costas, Snape desceu pela gárgula de Pedra, questionando-se sobre como deveria abordar a Senhorita Granger com essa história. Ela mal sabia das verdades sobre a vida de Stern. E afinal, que tipo de _festival_ era esse no qual ele deveria acompanha-las? A caminho das masmorras ele cogitou sobre todas as possibilidades. Sabia que Glastonbury ficava no interior do país e era uma pacata cidadezinha cercada por campos. Mas à noite?

Ele bufou quando chegou a porta de sua sala, dando um tapa com a palma da mão para abri-la. Hermione mal se assustou. Imaginava que o professor viria com toda a raiva possível e passível de descontar nela quando voltasse ao laboratório. Por sua cabeça, ainda pairava a dúvida sobre essa "necessidade de Stern estar sempre acompanhada por Aurores em situações públicas".

"Mande uma coruja a Stern. Quero as duas aqui antes das nove horas. " – Ainda irritado ele cuspiu as palavras parando em frente a Hermione e encarando-a.

"Desculpe-me professor, mas não pretendíamos sair antes das onze horas. "- Sentindo a raiva pulsar na jugular dele, ela parou de cortar as raízes e olhou para o professor de forma inocente porém carregada de medo. – "Vamos a um festival de música mista. Trouxa e Bruxa, senhor."

"Mas que beleza..."- Snape soltou a mão pelo rosto em sinal de profundo cansaço. Agora ele divagava sobre as possibilidades das duas perderem o controle e ele ter que aturar duas adolescentes bêbadas em meio a uma multidão.

"Espero que saibam manter a compostura. Não vou carregar ninguém que se comporte feito uma criança mimada de volta pra casa. "- Ele falou baixo, ainda abestalhado pelo pedido de Dumbledore.

"Nenhuma de nós pretende faz.."- Ela já suspirou aprontando a língua afiada na direção de Snape, sendo interrompida.

"Às dez horas, senhorita Granger. No Largo Grimmauld."- Aumentando o tom da voz, Snape parecia estar tentando conter uma dor de cabeça, enquanto pressionava a base do nariz com os dedos, mantendo os olhos fechados.

A garota encarou Snape por aproximadamente três segundos, antes de deixar que as mãos voltassem ao trabalho de acabar com as três poções restantes de sua cota diária e ir embora para casa se trocar. Snape incessantemente jogava os ingredientes no caldeirão e bufava feito uma panela de pressão perto de explodir.

Os dois trabalharam em silêncio até que Hermione pode guardar os ingredientes de volta a prateleira, e limpar a bancada, juntando os frascos restantes aos demais no baú com as poções para a enfermaria. Percebendo que a garota estava para ir embora, Snape, que ainda terminava seu ultimo caldeirão, juntou as mãos limpando-as, e andou até a porta, novamente segurando a maçaneta para que Granger passasse.

"Professor..."- Ela jogou um aceno irônico de cabeça ao mestre de poções que seguido de outro aceno irônico e um sorrisinho sarcástico de Snape em resposta, podiam selar a despedida temporária dos dois.

Assim que passou a porta, saindo do laboratório, Hermione pode ouvir o estampido batendo forte a suas costas, sentindo o vento correr pela nuca.

"E hoje eu mato a Stern."- Sussurrou enquanto andava a passos largos para sair do castelo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **_Olá novamente, você que está lendo! Obrigada por sua atenção. Devo adverti-lo, leitor, que infelizmente minha assiduidade em postar não será tão frequente como nessa semana. Tenho a sorte de ter um pouco mais de tempo livre e idéias estourando em minha cabeça. Essa combinação resultou em um capitulo 'the-flash' para nos divertirmos. _

_Quanto ao capítulo: Finalmente o morcegão deu as caras! Ainda que revestido pela usual 'carranca' depressiva, Snape apareceu em seus mais fiéis moldes ao personagem da tia Jô. Nos próximos capítulos, espero poder trabalhar mais o Severinho, amacionando o professor, e mostrando a Hermione o quão 'agradavel' ele pode parecer. Como puderam perceber, houve mais uma notável indicação sobre a ~le diva~ Pee. Aguardem para saber um pouco mais sobre a personagem._

_Curiosidades? Bem, não creio que grandes coisas possam ter passado despercebidas nesse capítulo. Acho que vale a pena citar que a poção para curar bolhas foi retirada do Pottermore! (não que eu não me lembre que ela tenha sido usada para tratamento dos campeõs tribuxos em HP e CdF, mas os ingredientes estão lá no site a nossa disposição, assim como um teste para prepararmos a poção!)_

_Outro fato digno de comentário é **GLASTONBURY. **Sim, sim! O festival britânico que ocorre, se não me engano, bienalmente no interior da Inglaterra. Tenho o maior desejo de comparecer em um próximo e fazer uma nova visita à terra da rainha. Aproveitei da referência para cita-lo como algo "misto", bruxos e trouxas. Acho digno fazer uma referência a um evento desses no pós-guerra, onde a confraternização deveria ser aproximada. _

_Próximo capítulo? Snapão (gostaram dele perseguindo Hermione no supermercado?) há de bancar a babá -novamente, como ele mesmo citou- para Pee, mas quanto a nossa Hermione, não acredito que esse seja o tipo de relação que vai se estabelecer entre os dois._

_Dicas, xingamentos, elogios, fofocas, correções? Comente, leitor! Sua review é muito bem vinda e me incentiva a postar o mais rápido possível. Agradeço às duas leitoras que postaram um comentário e deixo claro que em vias da review delas é que corri postar loguinho esse novo chapter.  
À propósito... O que achariam de uma tradução dessa fic para o Inglês?  
Abraços! No mais em uma semana posto um novo capítulo de Hot Fuss. Enquanto isso, sugiro que aproveitem para ouvir o album homônimo da banda The Killers, se já não ouviram!_


	3. Glastonbury e Bonnie Tyler

Assim como no auge da primeira guerra bruxa, a sala da Mui Antiga e Nobre casa dos Black possuía a decoração clássica. Poltronas acolchoadas, tapetes escuros, papéis de parede, grandes vitrais. Tudo que era sinal de elegância e pompa hoje não passava de decadência. Mesmo que Hermione se preocupasse em organizar as coisas por lá de vez em quando, a casa já havia tomado os moldes de uma república. Não que ela nem Harry fossem desorganizados a pontos de deixar que caixas de pizza vazias e cinzeiros cheios tomassem conta da sala, mas a 'alta rotatividade' do lar deles encorajava esse tipo de coisa.

Todos os sábados, antes que Molly entrasse, todos os objetos suspeitos eram devidamente retirados de vista evitando que a senhora Weasley encontrasse as evidências dos 'crimes' ali praticados. Certa vez foi um Bong. O objeto havia sido esquecido na mesa de centro, e quando Molly chegou para a tradicional visita de sábado, Gina apenas arregalou os olhos em sinal para que Harry retirasse o Bong dali. Tarde demais, mas para alívio geral a senhora Weasley não parecia reconhecer a finalidade do artefato, chegando até a confundi-lo com uma lamparina trouxa.

Sobre o sofá agora com marcas de queimadura de cigarros, Stern estava deitada fumando e assistindo a série "Friends". Televisão era uma novidade pra ela. A garota nunca havia entrado em contato com nenhuma tecnologia trouxa até pouco depois de ser mandada para Hogwarts. Em pouco tempo havia tomado gosto pelos seriados e fazia questão de ir à casa de Harry e Hermione para assisti-los. Ela tinha intimidade suficiente com os dois para entrar e jogar-se sobre uma das poltronas ligando a TV, que para os dois residentes pareceu ser essencial, afinal Harry e Hermione haviam sido criados como trouxas até os onze anos.

"Já vai começar The Big Bang Theory, e nada da Mione!"- Ela relinchou assim que Harry passou pelo sofá vindo da cozinha.

"Vocês não iam sair só às 23h?"-Harry perguntou, fazendo sinal para que Pee ergue-se a cabeça e ele pudesse sentar.

"Algo me diz que vamos ter que ir um pouco mais cedo..."-Stern respondeu repousando a cabeça sobre o colo de Harry, que comia uma enorme fatia de bolo coberto por doce de leite. – "Pedi um favor ao Dumbledore hoje e ele me disse que se fosse o caso eu e a Mione iríamos a Glastonbury mais cedo. "

"Pediu, foi?"- Hermione fechava a porta silenciosamente atrás de si, entrando em casa e ouvindo o rastro de conversa entre os dois amigos na sala. Não gostando nada do tom da garota, Stern pulou do colo de Harry, ficando em pé e virando-se para a amiga.

"Hmm. É..." – Pee parecia confusa. Não tinha muita idéia do que o diretor havia dito a Hermione e mal ela sabia sobre o que poderia também contar ou não a ela. "Mione.. Ai!"

"Maldição, o que vocês duas tem!"- Harry estava no meio, segurando os tapas que Hermione dava de forma desavisada em Stern. A fúria em seus olhos era visível.

"Vai... Conta pra ele como você arruinou dois anos de preparação pra esse Festival."- Hermione tentava agarrar o cabelo de Pee por trás do pescoço de Harry. – "Acredita que a senhorita Stern não pode andar em público sem escolta? Foi pedir que Dumbledore usasse de influência pra dispensar o Auror encarregado de ser babá."

"Como assim _'não-pode-andar-em-publico-sozinha'_?"- Harry perguntou confuso. Havia certo tempo que ele refletia sobre os mistérios de Stern. Ele próprio já havia questionado alguns colegas sobre a família da jovem dentro do ministério, sem sucesso. Parecia que todos sentiam nó no estômago quando se tocava nesse assunto.

"E ele dispensou?"- Pee pulava pela frente de Harry, ignorando completamente a pergunta do amigo e dirigindo-se a Hermione.

"Ahh... Claro! E colocou outra babá, muito mais jeitosa na nossa cola."- Hermione bufava de raiva vendo a inconsequência de Stern. As duas, praticamente desde que se conheceram, estavam planejando ir a noite inaugural do festival de Glasntobury. Era muita falta de noção de Pee enrolar um plano tão bem bolado.

"Como é?" – Harry e Pee perguntaram quase que em uníssono.

"Não... Sério?" – Pee abria a boca abismada a principio, deixando que um sorriso de pânico tomasse conta da boca aberta em sinal de riso. – "_Severinho, TEU CHEFE, _vai sondar a gente hoje a noite? Deu pra entender o escândalo."

"Olha, eu posso ver se me permitem ir com vocês no lugar de Snape..." – Harry considerava vendo que Hermione estava profundamente desgostosa com a situação.

"Não. A Gina não gostaria que você fosse sem ela, e já que a Molly resolveu prender a garota em casa por hoje, você fica." – Pee sentou-se do lado de Hermione no sofá e tocou a nuca da amiga que mantinha a cabeça segura entre os braços. – "E olha só, Mione... Se a gente embebedar o morcegão, de repente tu até consegue dar uns beijos... "

Corre. Foi só o que Hermione deixou passar pelos dentes cerrados, antes de jogar-se sobre Stern, que rapidamente aparatou para perto da lareira. Irritada com a possível frustração da saída e com a insinuação sobre Snape, a bruxa tirou os sapatos jogando na amiga que desviava o corpo. Hermione deu meia volta sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se para a escada, sem virar a cabeça e falar qualquer coisa para os dois que ficaram na sala.

"Que horas!" – Ela pode ouvir Stern berrar do andar de baixo antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ, PORRA!" – Hermione berrou torcendo todas as pregas da garganta. Uma simples insinuação sobre o desejo dela por Snape era cruel. Cruel demais, pensou. A cada dia mais ela podia pensar que só podia ser indução dos comentários alheios esse suposto 'desejo-retido'. Era óbvio demais, não era indução, sua cabeça completou. A proximidade com Snape a atrapalhava e a atraía ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha vontade de ficar cada vez mais perto enquanto estava na presença dele, mas quando longe só podia se sentir incomodada em pensar em revê-lo.

Nas masmorras de Hogwarts, o mestre de poções olhava apreensivo para o relógio. Nove horas e vinte e um minutos, viu logo após sair do banho enrolando a cintura na toalha bege. Snape estava andando por inércia, vivendo sob esse sentimento. Ultimamente, sentia meio que falta de ter algo além de pergaminhos para corrigir para ocupar a cabeça.

Ainda que sob o corpo molhado e a toalha enrolada, ele olhou-se no espelho contido na parte interior da porta de seu armário. O corpo dava sinais de cansaço. Não pelas marcas de feitiços que tinha pelos anos como comensal, mas pela expressão e pelo porte, habituais dele. Como mestre de poções ele havia passado tempo demais preso a personalidade entediada e irritadiça. As costas curvadas, os ombros caídos, as bolsas roxas sob os olhos. Aquilo não era sinal de idade, mas podia ser de envelhecimento. Ele não podia deixar de refletir sobre o que Dumbledore dissera mais cedo enquanto via a triste imagem do que ele havia se transformado.

Não que ele sentisse prazer em ser um homem triste e ser taxado como tal, podia até sentir prazer em acabar com um ou outro sorriso idiota – Sádico, pensou. – mas toda essa aparência havia sido moldada sobre ele e agora não restava mais Severo. Ele refletia se havia mesmo algum sinal que podia dizer quem ele era, se não a mascara que foi se grudando ao rosto nos últimos anos. Como Alvo podia sugerir que ele vivesse? Afinal, o que era a vida? Na juventude, quando ele realmente almejou conseguir ser feliz, tudo havia sido tirado de suas mãos. Ele mal sabia se por um erro diretamente seu, ou se era o tão discutido _'destino'. _

Ele passou a mão pelo abdômen ainda molhado e inspirou fundo encarando os próprios olhos em frente ao espelho. Um sorriso sarcástico dançou por seus lábios enquanto pela primeira vez ele começava a divertir-se pensando na 'tarefa' que lhe foi dada para esta noite. Se elas não fizessem tanta questão de acha-lo apavorante e uma '_pain in the ass_', ele até poderia desligar-se um pouco da alma de morcego e deixar que as garotas corressem soltas.

Uma idéia um tanto mais ousada passou pela cabeça. Por uma noite ele podia testar a si próprio , quem sabe ousar ser mais. Abriu o armário, puxando uma camisa longa preta e um paletó verde musgo de veludo. Com dois toques da varinha a roupa estava bem ajustada a seu corpo, e o paletó, antes julgado como 'velho' ou ordinário, talvez até exagerado, apenas lhe caía bem como a um "jovem alternativo". Snape ergueu a borda dos lábios enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa fechada, exceto pelos dois últimos botões.

Assim que terminou de fechar a calça 'jeans' muito pouco usada, ele olhou-se no espelho e inspirou, ajustando a postura da coluna. Definitivamente o porte havia mudado. Saindo de seu quarto no alto da escada, ele andou até a estante que ficava próxima à escada onde os olhos precisos buscavam alguma coisa em especial. As mãos agarraram uma caixa preta de madeira tampada, e de dentro ele tirou um frasco. Não era uma poção.

Snape derramou duas gotas do líquido contido no frasco sobre o pulso, esfregando um pouco na região logo abaixo de seu pomo de adão, e deixou que um cheiro de menta amadeirado subisse pela sala. Ele limpou a garganta e desceu a escada, andando até a porta. Os passos calmos que assustam calouros de Hogwarts agora subiam das masmorras em direção ao portal principal do castelo. Assim que deixou o castelo, era possível para qualquer um que o observasse sentir uma 'malemolência' no andar do mestre, acompanhada por um brilho de fogo nos olhos.

Hermione terminou vestir-se rapidamente assim que saiu do banho. A porta permanecia trancada desde que havia subido frente a discussão com Stern e 'apartada' por Harry. A roupa já estava previamente escolhida há pelo menos uns dois meses, foi comprada especialmente pra isso. Um short preto de cós-alto, uma blusa amarela areia de alças finas e decote caído e a meia-calça preta para cobrir as pernas do frio do inverno inglês. O tempo estava colaborando aquela noite- Ao menos isso, pensou ela.

A garota calçou a Ankle-boot preta de camurça e soltou os cabelos ondulados sobre os ombros. Hermione singelamente abriu a porta como um cão-arrependido e deslizou o olhar pelo corredor silencioso. Quando voltou o pescoço para a outra escada, lá estava Pee, parada feito uma assombração.

"Quase pensei que seríamos só eu e Snape hoje a noite. Você não ia perder essa, né?" – Maldita serpente, não sabia a hora de parar. Hermione apenas cintilou os olhos e passou por ela na escada fazendo sinal para que descesse.

Quando chegaram no andar de baixo da mansão Black não havia mais sinal de Harry. Ele havia provavelmente havia saído para A'Toca logo após Hermione se trancar no quarto, afinal Gina estava suspeitosamente presa em casa para aquela noite. Eles haviam combinado de ir em conjunto ao festival, embora Harry não fizesse tanta questão como as amigas.

Stern abriu a porta mantendo o corpo de peso para que não fechasse, deixando que Hermione passasse distraída enquanto vestia o trent-coat cinza e guardava a varinha no bolso interno do casaco.

"Dez horas e doze minutos." – Do outro lado da rua, parado ao lado do poste, Snape estava na penumbra a falar no mais tradicional grave de sua voz genial. – "Senhorita Granger, os botões estão errados." – Ele completou olhando para o casaco abotoado invertido de Hermione.

"Esqueci de uma coisa _essencial_." – Assustada, Pee voltou correndo sobre a ponta dos saltos para dentro da casa, enquanto Hermione permanecia envergonhada por Snape ter percebido seus '_botões'._

"Professor..."- Hermione acenou com a cabeça enquanto parava ao lado do mestre de poções esperando que Pee voltasse. Ela sabia _muito bem_ o que a amiga havia esquecido e era tão essencial assim.

"Como se a Senhorita Stern pudesse enganar alguém sobre o conteúdo essencial da maconha que se esqueceu de pegar." – Snape bradou baixo, mas sua voz de barítono era grave demais para ser despercebida.

Hermione prendeu um riso a garganta. Estava óbvio que Snape conhecia Pee bem o bastante para saber umas poucas coisas sobre ela. Assim que voltou os olhos para o professor, Snape olhava fixamente para a porta do número doze, esperando que a outra garota saísse logo pela porta. E ela não podia deixar de notar, virou-se para ele guiada pelo cheiro magnífico que seu corpo parecia exalar. Snape estava diferente, muito mais '_homem_' do que o usual, ela pensou. Também não deixou de fazer a ligação com o filme "Perfume, a história de um assassino", onde o personagem principal cria uma essência, baseada nas mulheres que matou, capaz de deixar todos da humanidade como seus servos. Quando o pensamento de nerd passou por sua cabeça, automaticamente o corpo deixou de admira-lo. A analogia tinha sido quase que bem feita, pensava sua cabecinha de menina.

"Ele acaba morto por sua própria criação, senhorita Granger." – Embora a voz fosse dele, o modo de falar não ela. Snape soltou o comentário divertindo-se com a situação.

"Professor, eu não..." – Stern havia voltado e Snape mal olhou para ela desde que soltou o comentário maldoso.

"Merlin! Ele deve ter viso muito mais do que isso. Ao menos viu como eu o achei '_homem'"_ – Ela manteve o corpo quieto enquantando andavam em silencio ao beco no final da rua para aparatar. – "Cabeça vazia, cabeça vazia. Sorvete de baunilha!" – Hermione tentava inutilmente disfarçar o que passava por sua cabeça. Maldição! Desde quando ele vinha bisbilhotando sua mente?

Subitamente os três desaparataram próximo a uma tenda onde bruxos (indiscutivelmente vestidos em robes purpuras e verdes) trocavam os passes por pulseiras para entrar na área destinada aos shows. Snape pode perceber que havia muita, mas muita, gente na cidade, e isso o deixava desconfortável. Ele pensou por um momento se estava preparado para qualquer imprevisto ou ataque contra eles. "Você não é mais um comensal, seu velho. A guerra acabou!" – Tentava mentalizar internamente.

"Deixe-me tirar uma dúvida..." – De forma mansa ele falou tocando o ombro de Pee, enquanto aguardava na fila atrás das duas garotas. – "Como funciona o dinheiro aqui dentro? Digo... Se precisar comprar alguma coisa, como vou entregar um galeão pra pessoa, Stern?"

"Tá planejando pagar a conta do bar pra gente, Severo? Não que eu me oponha, mas a Hermione não gosta de receber pela companhia prestada." – Um chute atingiu o joelho de Pee, calando-lhe a boca.

"O senhor pode trocar seus galeões assim que chegarmos ao caixa na nossa vez de pegar as pulseiras. O cambio é até que favorável para a Libra." – Hermione completou sorrisinho de mansinho enquanto tentava olhar pra ele. Ela não conseguia, os olhos automaticamente desviavam pra gola semi-aberta, ou para as orelhas.. "VAZIA, MENTE VAZIA!"- Ela gritava pra si mesma, sabia que nunca havia sido uma boa oclumente.

Eles pegaram as pulseiras, e as meninas deixaram os casacos na chapelaria na frente do campo, onde bem próximo estavam as barracas de bruxos e trouxas que vinham de diversas partes da Europa para o festival. Passando pela pequena rua montada com diversos bares, onde um homem negro tocava sax cercado por um grupo, Stern resolveu parar pra encher a caneca. Fazia parte do '_kit_' que haviam ganhado uma caneca metalizada e uma tira para prende-la ao corpo. "Muito prático", pensou Snape ao ver que também havia ganhado uma quando retirou sua pulseira na barraca da entrada.

Entrando em uma choperia rústica, Stern correu ao balcão retirando os canhotos de dentro da bolsa que levava consigo e dando na mão da senhora que enchia sua caneca. Hermione resolveu atravessar a rua e pegar o que era chamado de 'cupback', uma mistura de Run e outra porção de líquidos, muito popular. Enquanto as garotas eram '_abastecidas_' Snape ficou de esguelha, parado no meio da rua. Lembrou-se do que havia sugerido a si próprio mais cedo enquanto se vestia, e resolveu que mesmo acompanhando as _senhoritas_ – riu da expressão- não lhe faria mal beber junto com elas.

Hermione agradecia ao simpático* moreno que preparava seu '_cupback_' quando virou-se para tomar o primeiro gole da mistura da caneca geladinha, parado a suas costas estava ele.

"Ah, não faça isso de novo. " – Ela assustou-se com a presença de Snape parado tão próximo.

"Duas doses de Whisky. Pouco gelo, por favor." – Ignorando o comentário da moça, Snape apenas estendeu a caneca desprendendo-a da tira envolta do corpo para o rapaz no bar. Não pode deixar de notar que o barman torcia a cara ao ver que Hermione _provavelmente_ estava acompanhada dele. – "O que foi, senhorita Granger? Nunca me viu antes?"

"Não bebendo whisky em um festival de rock." – Afiada, ela havia voltado. E dessa vez não podia ser efeito do álcool, não havia bebido em dias anteriores, e mal dava tempo do run fazer efeito, pensou.

Snape passou os olhos brilhando sobre todo o rosto dela. Ele devia atentar que fazer companhia a Granger, e conviver com ela em seu laboratório poderiam provocar '_algum-tipo-de-reação-nele_'. Logicamente ele não contava com a reação que essa convivência provocou nele quando entrou no banho, mais cedo...

Ele torceu meia dúzia de palavras e respostas dentro de si, forçando-se para não ousar demais. Assim que terminou de refletir, Snape pode ver que Hermione ainda estava parada ao seu lado, mas dessa vez o sorriso sádico pertencia a ela. Ele mal pode entender a cara da garota, e lançou um olhar desentendido para ela, enquanto virava para a porta tendo seu '_cupback_' em mãos.

"Achei que tinham sumido." – Stern lançou um comentário maldoso assim que viu o mestre de poções e a amiga atravessarem a rua juntos, vindo em sua direção. Snape mantinha a expressão inerte e Hermione vinha debochada do lado do professor. – "Pelo visto o sumiço foi satisfatório pra Mione." – Pee ergueu uma sobrancelhadesta vez voltando-se para Snape – "E aí, Sev, foi bom pra você também?"

"Cala a boca, Stern." – Snape, sujo. Ele era diferente quando estava com Pee por perto. Hermione não deixava de cogitar que tipo de intimidade havia por ali, que fazia sumir o sarcasmo negro do morcegão dando espaço pra brincadeiras semi-infantis de Stern.

"No palco de Rock, Spinnirette vai abrir pro Garbage, quero pegar um lugar descente no gramado." – Hermione tomou a frente dos outros dois, angustiada com aquele tipo de relacionamento que havia entre Stern e Snape.

Pouco incomodados eles andaram uma boa distância, indo até o mais próximo que podiam do palco sem que Snape se sentisse "apertado" em meio a multidão. O professor havia advertido as duas severamente que não iria ficar onde o '_povão se juntava_'. Enquanto as garotas aproveitavam agitadas o show de abertura, Snape permeceu em pé, bebericando o Whisky de sua caneca. Uma hora depois, próximo da meia noite, o tédio e a impaciência já tomavam conta da babá de plantão e enquanto as duas fumavam logo a sua frente ele foi ficando angustiado com o fim das doses de Whisky.

"Conseguem se virar por aqui enquanto eu volto buscar alguma coisa pra beber?" – Não era o mesmo tom de pavor usual do 'morcego das masmorras', mas havia certo grau de tédio em sua voz.

"'_Alguma coisa pra beber', _sei." – Stern imitou a voz de Snape e caiu no riso com meia dúzia de sussurros ininteligíveis. – "Vaaai. E se não quiser voltar, fica lá pelo bar. A Hermione falou que o morenão tava de olho em você mesmo!" – As duas gargalhavam, enquanto Snape apenas virou-se, dando as costas para as duas chapadas.

"Pera, pera!"- Hermione ergueu-se do gramado e segurou o riso. – "Pode encher o meu também? Poooooor favor." – Aquele olhar meio Stitch, meio Gato-de-botas. O que ela estava pensando?" Essa porcaria de baseado que fumaram deve ter tirado metade do pouco senso que ela já tem." – Snape olhava fixamente para ela, enquanto tirava a mão da garota de cima de seu ombro.

"Passe a caneca e os galeões ou fichas pra cá, Granger."- Ele bradou fingindo estar sem paciência. No fundo achava muita graça dela fazer um gesto tão açucarado com ele.

"Errr..." – Ela virou os bolsou procurando por alguma ficha não achando nenhuma, restava apenas um saco com alguns galeões encolhidos em seu bolso.- "Façamos assim: Você vai, pega pra mim e depois eu te dou, fechado?"

"Eu não pretendia andar até o caixa trocar seu dinheiro, senhorita Granger. Dê-me logo essa caneca."- Snape arrancou a caneca da cintura de Hermione, mas antes que pudesse sair, sentiu algo mais cutucar suas costas. Stern havia 'gentilmente' jogado sua caneca com a varinha pedindo por mais.

"Depois você '_dá_'_ o que, Mione?_"- Pee não perdia a malícia jamais. Mal Snape havia virado as costas para as duas, a garota sussurrou perto do ombro da amiga.

"Dou qualquer coisa que possa pagar o débito por uma bebida." – Não sabendo se era o cigarro que havia fumado, os '_cupbacks_'feitos de rum, ou uma súbita vontade de jogar-se dali, Hermione finalmente atacava em resposta às provocações que alguém fazia sobre o professor de poções. – "O professor pode cobrar depois." – O sarcasmo disfarçado, uma meia idéia que assuntava a cabeça dela.

Com um rosto coberto por satisfação e poucas balançadas positivas de cabeça, Pee voltou a sentar-se na grama para ouvir a música, enquanto Hermione acompanhava com os olhos Snape andar pela multidão.

Passada a euforia interna de Hermione pela inesperada ousadia que seu corpo teimou em aprontar espontaneamente, ela sentou-se ao lado de Stern. Com a boca seca, ela agora se concentrava na música, deixando que a mente voasse para longe do morcegão vestido com veludo verde. Enquanto a garota olhava distraída para o baixista no palco, Snape chegava silenciosamente por suas costas. Hermione, que havia levantado do chão para poder enxergar melhor, quase tombou para trás quando sentiu a presença do que seria o mestre de poções parado em silencio atrás dela.

"Senhorita Granger." – Mantendo a voz controlada, Snape ergueu a mão que segurava uma caneca para Hermione que pegou quase que imediatamente. Mantendo o outro braço seguramente parado ao lado do corpo, ele não sabia o que suas mãos podiam querer fazer por vontade própria.

Hermione foi se desconectando do corpo cada vez mais com o passar dos shows. Por volta das duas da manhã ela podia jurar que viu Stern passar discretamente um cigarro para Snape sendo que os dois estavam às costas da garota. Mais um tempo passado, ouvindo risos, ela resolveu juntar-se aos dois, novamente incomodada com a proximidade entre Pee e o professor.

"... e sexualmente falando ela até que era boa, mas aquela voz era o fim! Do tipo que a boca merece ser continuamente ocupada..." – O que diabos era aquela conversa? Snape continuava a falar do assunto 'interessantíssimo' com a aveludada voz e a pronuncia rápida das palavras, traços característicos de sua personalidade.

"Mas e aí, ocupou a boca de vez?"- Pee divertia-se em ver Snape um tanto que aéreo, falando de um assunto certamente particular. - "Sev, pense bem... Tem quem goste. Mione, por exemplo..."

"Mione o que?" – Irritada por dentro, a garota deixou de ser plateia para o diálogo entre os dois, percebendo que talvez Stern tinha algum plano 'maquiavélico' a ser botado em ação.

"Ora, Granger, acordou? Sente-se pra cá." – Aquilo não era normal. Não mesmo. Snape deu a mão para Hermione, puxando-a para que ela se sentasse ao lado de Pee. – "A senhorita Stern e eu estávamos apenas contando um par de bobagens um para o outro. Acredito que boa parte dessas coisas assustariam a moral anglicana que a senhorita herdou de seus pais." – Ele seguramente fazia-se de estúpido, mas segurando o que parecia um riso. – "Me parece que Pee estava justamente começando a referir-se a você..."

"Eu mal ia contar poucas coisas sobre '_boca ocupada_'..." – Pee abraçou Hermione, deitando a cabeça em seu colo.

"Minha boca? Não me lembro de tê-la mantido '_ocupada_' recentemente... E não acho que seria um assunto de divertimento para o professor Snape." – Hermione divertiu-se com a situação. Snape estava deitado de lado na grama, com uma das pernas dobradas, e a cabeça apoiada pelo braço esquerdo.

"Aaaaa seria, senhorita." – Snape riu-se deixando Hermione corada. – "Stern sabe de meia dúzia de coisas da minha vida privada que fariam Rita Skeeter vender a alma para o capeta pra descobrir. Ela sabe que eu não sou assexuado ou homossexual, como as péssimas línguas espalham por Londres."

"_Péssimas 'línguas_? ' Provou algumas delas, Severo?" – Stern gargalhou deitando a cabeça sobre as pernas de Hermione e jogando as suas pernas sobre a lateral da barriga de Snape que ainda permanecia deitado sobre a grama.

"Algumas delas até provei, mas deve saber que isso não é pré-requisito..." – Snape estava claramente '_diferente_'. Se Hermione não soubesse quem ele era, poderia dizer que o professor estava chapado.- "Sugiro que mudemos o tópico, Stern. Hermione parece estar profundamente incomodada com a notícia de que eu tenho um pênis." – Por um momento a garota deixou o queixo cair pela menção sobre o '_pênis de Snape_', voltando os olhos para qualquer coisa longe dali.

"Até sei que tem um pênis, só não imaginava que usasse ele." – Ditas as palavras quase que secamente no mais perfeito sotaque britânico, Hermione bateu na mão de Stern que havia gentilmente erguido um '_high five_'para ela.

"Ótimo, Granger. Vou me lembrar disso amanhã à uma hora da tarde, quando você aparecer no laboratório. "- Ele respondeu enquanto torcia os lábios e repousava a cabeça sobre a grama.

Naquele momento, dentro da cabeça de Snape ecoava a letra da música que estava sendo tocada no palco principal. "Faz todo o sentido."- Ele pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e cruzava os braços sob a nuca. -"Ou nenhum".

"_It's a heartache  
Nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it's too late  
Hits you when you're down_

_**It's a fool's game**__  
__Nothing but a fool's game  
Standing in the cold rain  
__**Feeling like a clown"**_


	4. Draco Malfoy e o Chuveiro

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **_Olá, pessoas! Primeiramente, me desculpem por usar esse espaço anterior ao capitulo quatro para conversar com vocês. Não gosto de fazer comentários anteriores e obrigar alguns a ter que rolar a barra do mouse pulando para a história! Bem, me desculpem pela ausência da minha nota em "Glastonbury e Bonnie Tyler". Eu havia preparado um comentário bonito que não foi enviado quando alterei o arquivo no site.  
Bem, vamos lá! Quando ao ultimo capitulo? Espero que tenham gostado de ver Snape como babá! Quanto a curiosidades? O 'cupback' inventado seria feito com rum, limão, mel, hortelã! Quanto a esse próximo capítulo? Sem spoilers demasiados, nos falaremos ao final dele. Apenas peço que atentem para cenas um tanto fortes... E quanto digo fortes, não falo apenas de Snape e Hermione, mas falo também quanto a história de Stern. No mais, divirtam-se e boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 4 – ****Draco Malfoy e o Chuveiro**

Por volta das quatro horas, quando a conversa pesou demais para os ouvidos e para a cabeça, tomada pela _'fome da madrugada'_, Stern sugeriu que eles saíssem dali e fossem comer alguma bobagem em Londres antes de voltar pra casa, mas Hermione não queria ir embora. Ela não podia dizer com todas as letras o que a estava motivando a querer ficar um pouco mais no gramado, mesmo que em meio à chuva. Enquanto as duas discutiam sobre a validade ou não de assistir aos show da manhã, Snape ainda estava deitado com os olhos fechados e a cabeça distante dali.

"Infeliz, o próximo desses é só em dois anos. E se você continuar no ritmo que está já vai estar mendigando por heroína no Soho até lá. Pelo amor de Merlin, é um festival, não uma noite."- Hermione queria continuar ali. Ela nunca antes teve a chance de observar Snape em uma intimidade tão grande, e a proximidade com ele a fazia querer provar a si própria e encorajar-se a tentar alguma aproximação. Depois que tudo que observou ao longo da noite, ela piamente concluía que só podia ter inveja do tratamento dispensado por Snape à amiga.

"Faz como preferir, fica aí. Snape é minha babá. Eu vou, ele vai, você fica rolando na grama."- Pee havia fechado a cara subitamente enquanto eles estavam conversando, a garota não deixou transparecer em nenhum momento a razão de querer sumir de Glastonbury. Levando em consideração seu comportamento de ordem súbita ser algo frequente, Hermione mal se preocupou em questionar as razões de Stern. – "Levanta, Severo. Precisamos ir."

Snape abriu os olhos, fechando a expressão apenas pela impetuosidade contida na voz de Pee. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco que a intimidade que ele tinha com ela fosse exposta desse jeito a ponto de que a garota se dirigisse a ele de tal forma. Ele brincou muito ao longo da madrugada, mas não iria acatar o que uma pirralha mandava que fizesse enquanto o chamava de "minha babá".

"Eu vou ficar. Lou Reed toca, senhorita Stern, e se sabe ao menos quem é esse homem, deveria fazer o mesmo." – Snape pôs-se de pé e vociferou pragueando mentalmente aqueles que criaram Pee por tamanho mimo dado à garota. –"Ou não."- Olhando por trás dos ombros de Hermione ele viu a razão de Stern pedir para ir embora. Não era comum que ela negasse ver o dia amanhecer dessa forma. Certamente que algo estava errado e ele fora estúpido em não cogitar essa possibilidade.

Draco Malfoy, acompanhado por uma garota loira, magra e um tanto jovem, olhava sarcasticamente para os três. A uma distancia de dez metros, Snape pode perceber enquanto a menina sussurrava poucas coisas, próxima ao pescoço de Draco que a puxou pelo braço dirigindo-se ao trio. Stern e Snape estavam voltados para os dois, sendo que Pee engoliu em seco ao ver Malfoy se aproximar. Era tarde demais para aparatar dali às pressas, Hermione já virava o pescoço percebendo a reação estranha do professor e da amiga.

"Professor! Priminha!" – Era ironia. Ironia explicita nas palavras e na situação onde se encontravam, pensava Pee. Hermione subitamente se questionava sobre Stern precisar de um auror de plantão a cada instante. – "Sugiro que cumprimente Astória, _Stern_."

"Esse não era um lugar que eu achei que fosse te ver. Alias, _primo,_ - raiva contida pela expressão- Eu não esperava te ver de novo. Não fora de Azkaban. Cadê aquela Barbie metrossexual que você chama de pai? Não tá por perto hoje, né?"

"Cala a boca, Stern. É hora de ir." – Snape agarrou Stern pelos ombros e arrastou Hermione pelo braço com a outra mão. Certamente que Granger parecia não fazer a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido ali. Primo? Stern tem laços com a família Malfoy, pelos Deuses. Ela só podia concluir que o que havia de tão errado com Pee era ter pais comensais da morte, tal Lucius Malfoy.

"Papai sente saudades. Traga a _sangue-ruim_ Granger pra uma visita. " – Elas puderam ver Draco gritar em resposta à provocação de Stern enquanto eram arrastadas pela multidão saindo de vista para aparatar longe dali.

Em um súbito '_crack'_, os três desaparataram no beco do Largo Grimmauld. Stern parecia devastada, Hermione não se lembrava de tê-la visto com uma raiva tão real, e com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos. Encolhida pelo choque, Pee olhava para baixo enquanto tremia no frio de Londres. Quase que derrubando Hermione, Snape voou na direção da outra garota. Sua expressão era perturbadora.

"O que ela sabe, Stern?"- Snape chacoalhou os ombros de Pee, que chorava descontroladamente sem conseguir falar uma palavra inteira. – "Até onde a Hermione sabe!"- O professor aumentou o tom da voz, e virou-se para Hermione que observava a tudo assustada e em silêncio. Assim que Snape ergueu-se e deu dois passos na direção dela, ela andou para trás. Nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Snape estava perturbado com o que havia acontecido.

"Granger..." – Ele ergueu uma mão na direção dela, mantendo baixa a voz. Snape falava como a um animal que não assustar. Hermione sacou a varinha de dentro da blusa apontando na direção do professor, em sua cabeça pairavam duvidas sobre em que tipo de trama estavam envolvidos os dois. – "Você não vai precisar disso, Hermione. "

"De nada. Não tenho coragem suficiente pra falar nada nem pra ela nem para o Harry, ou qualquer um dentro da ordem." – Stern enxugava os olhos e falava com Snape , sem sequer voltar os olhos à amiga.

"Por Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui?" – Hermione tentava baixar a varinha, mas os baços estavam parados em choque ainda. Ela mantinha os olhos arregalados indo do professor de poções para a garota a sua frente. – "Qual dos dois vai me contar?" – Visto o silêncio, o olhar de Snape para ela, e Stern desviar os olhos para a calçada, ela continuou. – "Seus pais eram comensais."

"É mais complicado do que isso. Não temeria em te contar se fosse isso, ou só isso."- Pee finalmente conseguiu olhar Hermione nos olhos.

"Não vai ser agora que você vai explicar vinte anos de traumas, Stern."- Snape passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. – "Eu te levo até Sussex, enquanto a senhorita Granger entra em casa."- Hermione acatou, e virou-se silenciosamente andando até o número doze.

"Mione..." – Era a voz chorosa de Pee.

"Quando estiver com tudo em ordem na cabeça, você pode me contar." – Hermione quase sussurrou, e virou-se novamente para a frente indo em direção à casa. Assim que chegou ao portão, ouviu um '_pop' _e eles não estavam mais lá. Ela respirou fundo e entrou em casa amaldiçoando o dia em que foi querer aproximar-se de Stern.

Ela entrou em casa, estava tudo vazio. Provavelmente Harry não havia voltado e decidiu dormir nA'toca. Quando seus pés tocaram o primeiro degrau da escada ele rangeu e disfarçou um _'crack'_ do lado de fora da porta. Assustada, ela primeiro pensou ser Stern voltando, mas depois repreendeu-se por não fazer idéia de que tipo de gente podia estar atrás dela, visto que a amiga precisava de segurança em tempo integral. Sacando a varinha e andando de lado, ela sutilmente parou próxima a maçaneta esperando pelo pior.

-"Reducto!" – E um jato vermelho voou de sua varinha para a porta que se abria devagar. Antes que pudesse ver quem era, seu feitiço foi desviado para o vaso próximo do sofá.

"Merlin, Granger! Quer me matar?" – Snape estava parado a porta entregando a varinha de Hermione de volta a ela. Ele parecia profundamente assustado, seu rosto estava pálido e a boca aberta.

"Mas que diabos... O senhor que quer me matar! De susto!" – As palavras haviam sido jogadas para fora da garganta, antes mesmo que ela pudesse reprender a si própria por falar tão duramente com o professor desejado. – "Me desculpe, mas... Porque voltou?"

"Sente-se, Granger." – Snape respondeu, dando as costas a ela e fechando a porta. Hermione já não fazia mais idéia do que estava se passando por ali. – "Stern não pode te contar nada. O ministério tem uma cláusula com ela de que para protege-la, tudo que diz respeito à _família_ dela deve ser mantido sob sigilo."- Hermione podia perceber certo desgosto de Snape em referir-se à família de Stern. Ela havia se sentado no sofá da sala, e o mestre de poções, enquanto concluía seu discurso, jogou-se ao seu lado, puxando um banco com a varinha para apoiar os pés.

Refletindo seriamente sobre o que o professor havia dito, ela só podia pensar que tudo que a amiga passou era grave demais e que o ministério a protegia tendo em vista todos os prováveis crimes que ela deveria ter observado durante a infância. Agora, parte das coisas, tomavam ordem em sua cabeça. Se Stern passou por tantos tormentos era compreensível que ela fosse uma garota complicada.

"Que tipo de laços ela tem com os Malfoy?" – Essa era a única coisa que ainda não tinha nenhuma parcela de sentido. Snape bufou e abriu os olhos.

"Nenhum. Ela foi criada perto do Draco, e os dois são _como_ primos. " – Ele urrou em resposta, precisava de uma saída para aquela situação. Stern já havia estragado boa parte das coisas com o ataque de choro em frente a Hermione e ele não podia deixar que tudo fugisse de controle. O problema maior era Potter.

Ele virou-se para ela e temeu pela visão. Hermione estava com os joelhos em cima do sofá, sentada sobre os pés encarando ele. Devido ao fato de que ele havia se esgueirado no sofá quase deitando tamanho o cansaço, a garota estava posicionada acima de seus olhos. A expressão na face dela era neutra, mas no fundo ele sabia que tipo de questionamentos se passavam por sua cabeça naquele instante. Snape deixou que os olhos corressem soltos sobre ela, olhando para a testa, os cabelos presos, os lábios escurecidos pelo batom, o pescoço nu sem o casaco e a dobra de pele que acabava na blusa cor de areia. Aquela visão o terrificou. Ele não queria olha-la daquela forma, ensaiou isso antes de sair de Hogwarts e controlou-se a noite toda.

"É compreensível que ela seja quem é." – Hermione sugeriu, sem perceber que a atenção do mestre para si mudara instantes antes.

"Você não faz idéia, Granger." – Ele completou em resposta. Seu pomo de adão subiu e desceu enquanto ele engoliu o tanto de saliva que se formou sob a língua enquanto a observava segundos atrás. Voltou o semblante sério e inexpressivo ao olhar nos olhos da garota. Ela lhe parecia sugestivamente alguém para abraçar. Abraçar? Velho estupido!- sua cabeça o irritava em momentos como esse.

Distraída, Hermione sentou-se por completo no estofado, cruzando as pernas, e cruzando os braços enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo. Snape permaneceu em silêncio ao lado dela, colaborando para que sua mente já anestesiada voasse para fora da sala. Por mais que Hermione pensasse sobre Pee e todo o assunto que as havia envolvido no fim de noite, ela não podia deixar de sentir-se intimidada com a presença de Snape em sua casa vazia. Sua cabeça voava além do homem sentado ao seu lado no sofá, e ela concentrava-se em manter a compostura tendo em vista o que a mente cansada fantasiava com ele.

Hermione se via cercada por uma parede de pedras, na qual escorava as costas e respirava ar gelado e úmido. Ela podia reconhecer o lugar onde estava, eram, obviamente, as masmorras. A garota, com um vestido branco acetinado e solto, sentia o medo ao observar que no único canto iluminado da sala fechada de pedras Snape retirava a camisa olhando pra ela. Mantendo o contato visual com a garota, Snape manteve a ferocidade ao andar em direção a ela.

Chegando a dois centímetros do corpo de Hermione, o homem a segurou pelo pescoço com a mão forte, enquanto a outra erguia a saia do vestido, escorregando-se pela lateral da coxa dela. Quando finalmente sua mão atingiu a tira de tecido sobre o quadril da moça, ele sorriu sob os lábios fechados e arranhou o pescoço dela com os dentes. Hermione ofegava, mantendo os olhos abertos para deleitar-se com a atuação do mestre de poções. Ela sentia o corpo tremer a cada milímetro que mão dele esgueirava-se em direção à parte interna de sua coxa.

Snape repentinamente a agarrou pelos braços e virou o corpo de Hermione. Agora ela estava de costas para ele, e podia sentia a pressão que o corpo dele fazia no seu. Snape beijava, lambia, mordia o pescoço da garota. Suas mãos vagavam da lateral do abdômen para os seios dela. Hermione ousou pressionar o quadril com mais força para trás em direção ao corpo dele e obteve como resposta as duas mãos do professor agarrando com toda a força seus seios e escorregando em direção a suas coxas na intenção de afasta-las, mesmo com a garota de costas. Hermione prendeu a respiração e quando sentiu aquele corpo afastar-se do seu, ela abriu os olhos.

Severo Snape, ainda na sala dos Black, estava na mesma pose onde ela o deixara: Parado a seu lado no sofá da sala. Entretanto, por mais terrivelmente agradável que parecesse, Snape a encarava com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Hrmm." – Hermione limpou a garganta e tentou abrir os lábios para desviar aquele par olhos, mas ela havia sido pega em flagrante. O mestre de poções, apoiado sobre os cotovelos de costas no sofá, olhava atentamente pra ela, esperando por uma resposta. Ele estava divertindo-se com a aflição dela. Quando percebeu que não saíram palavras entendíveis da boca da garota, Snape simplesmente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encorajando-a a falar.

"Estou cansada. "- Foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer olhando para o professor antes de corar por completo a face.

"Estou vendo... Senhorita Granger." – Snape ergueu as costas na intenção de ir embora. Observar a última divagação dela com ele foi o bastante para que quisesse correr de volta dali até Glastonbury. A atração, por mais mútua que fosse, era constrangedora agora que ele tomara ciência do fato.

Hermione pulou do sofá assim que ele se levantou, e correu em direção à porta sem levantar os olhos para Snape. Maldito, maldito legilimente. Como ele ousava entrar assim em sua consciência? Estava obvio demais para o sorrisinho de sarcasmo que ele tinha no rosto que pelo menos uma parte da '_atuação_'nas _masmorras imaginárias_ ele havia visto.

"Boa noite, professor." – Hermione provocou, erguendo o queixo e tentando manter a calma. Ela não podia sentir-se intimidada por qualquer coisa assim. Afinal, se tinha mesmo todo esse desejo guardado em si, era fato que uma hora ela iria querer _externa-lo_. Snape tomar consciência disso sendo um enxerido era problema dele.

"Boa noite, senhorita Granger." – Snape respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos dela em nenhum minuto. Embora esse último diálogo entre os dois provavelmente vá lhe soar como desagradável pela manhã, naquela hora não parecia um completo erro manter o garbo em frente a uma Hermione com postura de menininha.

Snape passou por ela encarando o olhar da menina, sem questiona-la sobre absolutamente nada do que ele supostamente havia visto em sua cabeça. Assim que o mestre aparatou em um enrolar da varinha, Hermione pôde enfim fechar a porta e livrar-se daquele desconforto de _meio-termo._ Ela suspirou fundo e tentou imaginar que na verdade ele apenas a inqueriu com o olhar pelo longo período de silencio que ela fizera, e não porque ele havia realmente enxergado toda a _ação_ em seu subconsciente.

Deixando a porta fechada às costas, ela deixou o corpo escorrer pela madeira até que pode sentar-se no chão. A mente agora voava de volta para Stern. Por mais que a historia tivesse sido meio explicada por Snape, havia uma dúzia de incoerências por ali. Hermione se questionava se o motivo da proteção que o ministério fornecia a garota não era do tipo "repreensão", na qual aurores estavam a cerca-la a todo instante esperando por alguma ação suspeita ou informação para usar em um tribunal de júri. Deixando seus questionamentos de lado, ela achou melhor subir e encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Tudo estaria mais claro pela manhã – ou pela tarde- quando ela se levantasse. "Disposta a um novo dia no laboratório, com Snape fazendo graça de suas taras imbecis." – A voz interior em sua cabeça acrescentou.

De volta a Hogwarts e aos seus aposentos, Severo Snape parecia encantado por ter tido uma noite diferente. Não que essa se igualasse as que ele passava ouvindo Sinatra sozinho e tomando vindo enquanto fantasiava sobre a vida, mas havia um certo brilho que ele não podia negar em sair e voltar no meio da madrugada.

Ao longo de todos esses últimos anos como comensal, Snape mal tivera tempo de ir a um bar sem que o pulso esquerdo ardesse e ele fosse chamado a alguma tarefa degradante. Além do mais, mesmo com as ressalvas sobre a vida privada de Stern, a noite lhe dera uma pequena sugestão do que a _senhorita Granger_ estava a pensar sobre ele. Enquanto ele observava a garota desligada a seu lado no sofá dos Black, tentava mentalmente impedir-se de querer investigar o motivo e seus devaneios. Quando ele finalmente cedeu ao próprio impulso de dar uma pequena olhada no subconsciente de Granger, flagrou-a sonhando acordada com uma versão sensualizada dele próprio a pressionando de costas na parede. O reflexo durou um segundo, tempo suficiente para que sua consciência o mandasse dar o fora dali.

Logicamente que ele a havia flagrado no mais gracioso dos pecados, o desejo. Snape já havia utilizado a imagem da garota como inspiração de seus devaneios duas vezes. Uma delas, em uma noite em que só restaram os dois no Largo Grimmauld, entre o natal e o ano novo após a queda do Lord das trevas. A outra fora hoje, antes de tomar coragem para cumprir a tarefa que Alvo havia "_imposto_"_ a ele. _Pensar sobre imposição com cautela era fruto da conclusão de que ele havia realmente gostado da noite que passou e que ainda não havia acabado. Não havia acabado porque toda essa reflexão sobre Hermione Granger provocava reações fortes em seu corpo. Não que ele nunca tivera uma ereção em pensar ou olhar para uma garota em sala de aula, mas a sério, aquela era a primeira vez que havia "reincidência" do fato.

Enquanto tirava a roupa, praticamente correndo para o banho de chuveiro, Snape continuava a se questionar. Deixar que uma imagem ou um desejo invadissem sua mente e não fazer nada, era colaborar para que a merda estivesse pronta. Assim que as primeiras gotas de água quase que fervente atingiram a cabeça e as costas do morcegão, ele não mais conseguia esconder a vontade que estava de pensar em Hermione ali com ele. Tê-la com as pernas agarradas em sua cintura enquanto ele a fodia sem dó contra a parede do banheiro.

Dizer ao cérebro: "Não pense em elefantes cor-de-rosa.", só faz com que o cérebro pense em elefantes cor-de-rosa. Imaginar Hermione Granger ali a sua inteira disposição sexual só o fazia divagar sobre as infinitas possibilidades de coloca-la contra parede já que isso ia de encontro à fantasia da própria Hermione. Severo pensava na garota de joelhos, com a água batendo sobre os seios enquanto ele socava seu pau na garganta dela, sendo que ao mesmo tempo em que ele pensava na ex-aluna como uma ninfeta depravada no chuveiro junto a ele, suas mãos trabalhavam para satisfazê-lo. Snape gemia fraco ao pensar que podiam ser os lábios dela cercando seu pau, e aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos com uma mão enquanto a outra repousava sobre a cabeça da Hermione imaginária a sua frente.

Ele mal conseguia apoiar-se sobre os joelhos eretos quando imaginou o rosto da menina esperando que ele gozasse tudo que podia na boca dela. E assim ele fez, na alucinação de que ela estava realmente ali com ele e ansiava por sentir a boca cheia de sua porra, ele gozou para satisfaze-la.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos e soltou a respiração meio travada pelos gemidos segurados na garganta, Snape frustrou-se por não haver ninguém com ele. Deixando que a água escorresse sobre o peito, ele passou a sentir estúpido por deixar que divagasse tão além da realidade por uma menina besta, como Granger. Mas seu subconsciente não deixou por menos de corrigi-lo. Ele não podia enxergar Hermione como uma menina besta. Ela não era besta e nem menina, se bem que pensar na garota com um que de malícia misturado a uma provável inocência o atormentava de prazer. Era inevitável para ele não sentir tesão em pensar em foder uma garota tão _agradável_ como Hermione, e ele reprimia a si próprio cada vez que a cabeça sugeria que ele puxasse isso para o mundo real.

"Bom. Muito bom. Mas fica dentro do chuveiro." – Snape bradou para si mesmo, enquanto se secava com a tolha. Ele sabia que a ressaca moral do dia seguinte seria braba, e apenas por sugerir a si mesmo que realmente tentasse arrancar a calcinha de Hermione com os dentes, já sentia a dor de cabeça e o mau humor do dia seguinte. Certamente que ele teria de compensar toda a _atividade_ que teve ao chegar em seus aposentos, descontando grosserias e desafetos na garota.

Enquanto isso, Stern tremia em sua cama de pensar nas palavras de Draco. Ela nunca havia sido fraca para chorar assim, tomava essa como uma das únicas lições aplicáveis que recebeu da mãe. A imagem que passava era uma as poucas coisas que fariam diferença mesmo que ela desprezasse as pessoas a sua volta. Lembrar-se do que ela havia passado na mansão Malfoy desde pequena a fazia sentir-se como uma miniatura de Harry Potter na casa dos Dursley, só que com dois tios que fariam os Dursley parecerem bonecas de porcelana.

Ao longo da infância ela foi tida como igual entre Draco, e criada como a menina que Narcisa ousava em moldar a seus gostos e vontades. Lucius nunca quisera mais de um filho, aquilo era inviável ao nome da família e ao dinheiro dos Malfoy. Fracionar a fortuna lendária na Inglaterra Bruxa, era uma ofensa para seu nome, fazendo que como marido ele nunca aceitasse as vontades da mulher em ter mais filhos. Enquanto crianças, nem Pee nem Draco haviam frequentado escolas.

Quando menores, Narcisa e a tutora os haviam ensinado leitura e noções básicas de música e história bruxa. Passada a idade em que eles não tinham _noção de comportamento e mal sabiam se expressar_ Lucius tomou as rédeas da educação dos meninos. E apartir daí, a vida de Stern se tornou um inferno. Quanto mais tempo ela passava na presença do Malfoy mais velho, mais afastada de Narcisa ela ficava e as coisas pioraram ainda mais quando ficou resolvido que Draco e Pee tomariam lições individualmente. Até aí, na idade dos nove, Stern aguentava os comentários sugestivos de Lucius dizendo que os pais não a queriam, que ela era um estorvo para aquela família e que mal merecia ser educada. As provocações pareciam sinais de que ele fora obrigado a acolher a menina em sua casa e que futuramente pretendia cobrar-lhe pela criação. Ela chegou a refletir quando criança, de que Malfoy deixou que Narcisa a ensinasse a ler e tomar outras lições por simples medo do que ela poderia causar se não fosse instruída. Afinal, Stern, desde muito jovem, podia causar '_acidentes_'_ às_ pessoas quando irritada. A garota chegou a atravessar as costelas de uma criada da casa com uma faca levitada após um surto de raiva aos seis anos por não querer tomar seu banho de sol diário.

Em meio a episódios estranhos e o desprezo por parte de Lucius, até os nove anos ela tivera uma infância quase que normal, visto que a relação entre ela e Narcisa e ela e Draco, tinham caráter até que familiar. Entretanto, quando as lições individuais começaram, Pee percebeu que as coisas poderiam tomar rumos extremamente cruéis em Wiltshire. No tempo em que ela ficava trancada com Lucius na biblioteca da mansão Malfoy, o tio aproveitou para descontar toda a raiva e suposta angustia que tinha pelos pais da garota.

Tudo começou com tapas e outros tipo de repreensão física para que ela se mantivesse quieta ou respondesse o que ele buscava, mas em uma tarde Lucius pareceu afetuoso demais quando pediu que ela ficasse quietinha quando conversasse com Narcisa sobre o que acontecia ali. Ele então abriu a braguilha da própria calça e levou a mão da garota até o corpo dele. Abusos dessa natureza e piores foram passados dentro daquele escritório, já que em uma conversa com a esposa, Lucius Malfoy determinou que Stern não fosse a Hogwarts por _segurança _quanto aos pais dela, e permanecesse em casa sendo educada por ele.

Assim aconteceu, até que temendo pela própria vida, em um dia, no ano em que Pee havia completado quatorze anos, Lucius chegou em casa ofegando e trancou-se com Narcisa em uma das salas do andar inferior da mansão. Naquela tarde as coisas iriam mudar, ela podia sentir. Finalmente, enquanto ela sentia os passos dados pelos tios no andar de baixo, pode ouvir os saltos de Narcisa subindo a escadaria em direção a seu quarto. Quando a tia entrou e finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra, depois de um episodio em que entrara desavisada dois anos antes no escritório enquanto a garota tomava _lições_ do marido, Stern pode acalmar-se sabendo que o pai havia voltado para lhe buscar.

A história, repassada agora quase que silenciosamente na cabeça de Pee, era firmemente ajustada. Por mais que naquele dia ela livrou-se dos Malfoy, tomou ciência de coisas muito piores, viu que a vida como ela conhecia deixaria de existir naquele instante. Dois anos depois Stern estava desmaiada em uma sala nas masmorras, na presença apenas do diretor Alvo Dumbledore e de Severo Snape. Caindo no próprio colchão, Pee ergueu-se enxugando o suor da nuca. Ela havia apenas se lembrado. Maldito Draco Malfoy, maldita noite em que decidira ir até Glastonbury. Maldita vontade de viver uma vida independente e sumir com o passado nojento que teve.

**NOTA DA AUTORA²:**_ Agora, sim! Meu comentário específico a este capitulo!  
Sobre a trama: A classificação da fanfic indica que a linguagem utilizada será forte e que as cenas descritas podem conter temas que causem algum tipo de desconforto ou não sejam apropriados a "menores de idade". Entretanto creio que não só os menores de idade, mas todos que leram sentiram algum tipo de aflição quanto a Pee, pela pequena cena que descrevi dela na companhia de Lucius Malfoy. Optei por fazer uma descrição breve, não é esse o foco. De qualquer forma, se você se sentiu incomodado/a por favor, me mande uma mensagem privada.  
Quanto ao capitulo de forma geral? Ah, sim! É... Levei em consideração alguns comentários que recebi! Precisava de um pouco mais de interação entre Severo e Hermione, mesmo que imaginária de ambas as partes como optei por fazer. Ter uma fic longa me dá um pouquinho mais de liberdade para esticar o desenvolvimento das coisas, embora eu talvez tenha deixado passar um pouco da hora, visto que já estamos no quarto capítulo! Entretanto a demanda de uma história longa, para que não se torne cansativa é que ela seja dinâmica. Por isso procuro postar o mais rápido possível! Gostaria de pegar a todos com o ultimo capitulo fresquinho na memória! A história de Pee? Bem, tá quase óbvio né ~galere~. Divirtam-se especulando sobre o tema nas Reviews!  
Quanto ao próximo capitulo? Finalmente acho que vou conseguir escrever a cena do Snape bêbado. Opa, spoilers, spoilers... Aguardem, pessoal!_


	5. Heroína e Stern

Uma pontada na cabeça. Duas pontadas. Uma pontada para cada batida. Batida? Batida na porta! Assustado com o chacoalhar dos trincos no andar de baixo, Snape levantou da cama assustado. Diabos, era uma hora da tarde. Procurando a calça da noite anterior, ele entrou no banheiro ainda sonolento e irritado. Ouvindo ainda a porta bater, ele bradou a si mesmo mentalmente o que diabos havia acontecido quando ele saiu do chuveiro. Lembrou-se de jogar o corpo mole na cama ainda nu depois do banho e pensar em "cochilar" um pouco antes de programar o dia seguinte, esquecendo-se que o obvio podia acontecer. E de fato aconteceu, ele se esquecera da vida em meio a sonhos com Hermione, Hermione de camisola, Hermione sorrindo, Hermione passando a mão nele, ele beijando Hermione, Hermione! E a porta continuava a bater a cada dois minutos.

"Mas que diabos." – falou para si enquanto fechava a calça jeans colocada sobre o corpo ainda nu e jogava a camisa preta aberta sobre o peito. - "ESTOU INDO, INFERNO!" – Ele gritou enquanto descia as escadas tendo a vista incomodada pela luz entrando através do lago por detrás do vitral na janela.

Sentiu-se profundamente desgostoso em pensar que de fato quem estaria do outro lado da porta inquieta não seria ninguém menos do que Hermione. A mesma perturbação de toda a madrugada o perturbava para acordar. Já não bastava que Alvo o tivesse mandado como babá em um "show de Rock", ele tinha que aturar a estagiaria rebolando enquanto mexia o caldeirão e mexia com sua cabeça. Snape fechou os botões da camisa manualmente, a varinha estava largada sabe Merlin onde no seu quarto. Assim que concluiu, certamente deixando parte do peito a mostra, ele colocou a mão no trinco. Dando duas respiradas para assumir o personagem usual de morcego, ele finalmente abriu a porta esperando encontrar a garota em seu mais ansioso gesto do outro lado.

Não havia ninguém! Merda de Poltergeist dos infernos, pensou enquanto fechava a porta e subia para o quarto na intenção de tomar um banho e enviar uma carta berrador a Hermione convocando a garota do meio de sua ressaca para o trabalho – forçado- nas masmorras. Quando já estava no meio da escada, ouviu a porta abrir. Cobrindo a testa com uma das mãos dada a luz no ambiente, ele virou-se com os pés descalços. Maldição, ela.

"Desculpe-me professor. Eu já estava na metade do corredor quando ouvi a porta ser destrancada."- Hermione parecia distraída, nem notara a preença de um Snape com os cabelos despenteados, os pes descalços e o jeans sem cueca na escada olhando pra ela enquanto cobria os olhos. Snape tentou dar às costas, talvez não fosse tarde para conseguir escapar em silêncio para a segurança de seu quarto. Inutil, ela já havia virado os olhos na direção dele e corado. Nessa altura nenhum dos dois sabia se pela fantasia dela enquanto estavam sentados no sofá ou por ela tê-lo visto em tal _situação_ pela manhã. Tarde!- A cabeça de Hermione gritou.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou o caminho em direção a seus aposentos _privados_. Ele pensou que agir com naturalidade e manter o silêncio fossem o melhor caminho para continuar a manter a relação profissional, estável e longe dos desconfortos provocados, tal aquele conforto do banho, enquanto era a boca de uma versão imaginária da ex-aluna que passeava pela dele. Snape fechou a porta com violência reprendendo a si próprio por pensar novamente nela assim. Uma reincidência tudo bem... Desvios são perdoáveis, duas era alerta, mas três seria condenar a si próprio uma eternidade de punhetas no chuveiro pensando em Hermione!

Enquanto isso a inspiração dos sonhos recentes do mestre terminava de ler as instruções do dia para a prepação de poções. Em seu segundo dia nas masmorras, com um inicio discretamente adiado para a tarde a garota deveria preparar poções de reposição do sangue. Na lista manchada de vinho que Snape lhe entregara no dia anterior estavam marcadas 12 caldeirões, o que indicaria aproximadamente 40 frascos. Se ela e Snape dividissem a tarefa até às nove horas da noite era possível que completassem o lote marcado. Entretanto ela questionava-se se o mestre iria juntar-se a ela naquele dia para o trabalho, afinal era uma terça-feira, ela não sabia quais eram os horários de aula de Snape. Outro fato bastante importante que poderia manter o mestre longe dela foi seu devaneio da noite anterior.

Pela manhã, Hermione havia se convencido de que ele não olhou de fato em sua mente, porque se tivesse olhado, o pavor em seu rosto seria um pouco mais acentuado. No mínimo a surpresa seria maior em pega-la fantasiando com ele, espontâneo ou não. Não, não era recíproco. Alias, até ela conseguiu apagar um pouco do desejo interno por Snape enquanto desviava a mente para Stern. Ainda não havia conseguido ver Pee, ela sabia que pela manhã as duas estariam imprestáveis e uma conversa matinal para descobrir todos os traumas e mentiras da amiga não lhe faria bem antes de encarar o morcego nas masmorras. Por mais agradável que lhe parecesse estar perto de Snape, ela ainda se pegava tendo o mesmo medo de menina quando o professor lançava o típico olhar _repreende-grifinório_ para ela.

Tomada por questionamentos e não divagações personificadas, como no sofá, Hermione escolhia e separava o pelo de unicórnio que utilizaria na poção, quando em um estampido a porta acima das escadas havia sido aberta e fechada novamente. Snape desceu no mais tradicional andar de mestre de poções, com a capa preta usual farfalhando a suas costas. A carranca era atípica, não que Snape parecesse cansado, ele sempre parecia cansado, mas seu rosto continha um desprezo muito maior pela presença da garota a sua frente. Hermione questionou-se se seria ela quem o _despertou_ de seu sono de beleza da madrugada. Lógico, idiota, ele estava com os botões trocados e a calça solta ainda no corpo. – Ela pensou.

"Granger!" – Ele urrou. Não era um bom dia, como educamente ela esperava ouvir, mas um urro que indicava que alguma coisa que ele fez até ali estava desesperadamente errada.- "O que pensa que esta fazendo cortando esses pelos em pedaços menores? Consegue jurar pra mim que tem mais de um neurônio funcional nessa sua cabeça oca, senhorita?"

"Como assim, profes..."- Ela não entendia. O livro de consulta que ela mesma havia retirado da pateleira privada do professor dizia para que fizesse isso. Antes que pudesse se justificar, tomou uma interrupção e outro balde de indelicadezas destino a ela por Snape.

"Calada. Não mandei que falasse, senhorita. Deveria ter a mínima noção de que o Pelo de unicórnio deve ser cortado em duas metades. Como pensa que pode pleitear uma vaga em qualquer lugar assim? Isso não serve nem pra limpar o chão do meu laboratório, Granger."- Não era desprezo. Ela via nojo nos olhos dele. E que tipo de reação era aquela? Com o comentário grosseiro de Snape ela podia sentir lágrimas caindo dos olhos enquanto recolhia os pelos mal cortados e puxava a caixa para obter o ingrediente da forma que Snape lhe indicara.

"Senhor?" – Ela chamou enquanto erguia o rosto finalmente olhando para o professor parado junto a sua bancada. Snape estava ali, esperando qualquer mínimo gesto errado para falar, ele precisava daquilo, ele nutria-se com aquilo. – "Sugiro que me trate com o mínimo de cortesia. Não sou sua serva para virar as costas a cada sugestão de verdade que indica."

Finalmente ele havia a olhado nos olhos e percebeu a merda que fizera. Agora ele a tinha chorando a sua frente por tamanho trasgo que havia sido. Pra que? Porque precisava fazer mal a ela para defender a si próprio de suas vontades?

"A senhorita não sugere, não indica e não diz. Cumpra com sua cota diária e eu faço o favor de escrever uma maldita carta dizendo que pode fazer coisas que absolutamente vejo que não pode, Granger." – Daquele ponto em diante havia volta. Ele não podia deitar o orgulho, a vaidade e o ego de lado apenas para conforta-la e pedir perdão por ser uma besta quadrada insensível. Um trasgo!

"Eu poderia dizer meia dúzia de verdades sobre o Senhor que o incomodariam muito e ainda assim seriam verdades, senhor. Entretanto não o faço. Seria humano que eu lhe acusasse e apontasse uma porção dos seus erros, mas não o faço. Apenas não me pela para que eu fique impassível frente a suas grosserias. Não sou mais sua aluna e você não pode mais me aterrorizar tirando pontos da Grifinória ou me ameaçando com uma detenção." – Ela vomitou as palavras na cara de Snape. Não podia trabalhar ali sob aquela pressão. A tortura psicológica em continuar a vagar pelas masmorras como ex-aluna tendo Snape como carrasco era das piores.

"Apontar?" – Ele tentou ser sarcástico, mas ela o havia pego. De longe que de suas fraquezas estavam alguém ousar citar que ele tinha prazer em aterrorizar as pessoas e amedrontra-las. O sadismo estava dentro de seus anos nas masmorras, mas hoje era pesado para ele encarar a verdade de que muitos o desprezavam tal ela faria deixando de se importar em falar o que de tão errado havia com ele.- "Desculpe-me."

"Não, você..." – Ela parou e largou o punhal de prata sobre a bancada. Talvez Stern estivesse certa, talvez Snape fosse diferente do que ela, Rony e Harry puderam observar em sala de aula por todos os seis anos como alunos do mestre. – "Não estou aqui pra isso, desculpe a mim."

"Cale-se, mulher." – Que sentido fazia ela pedir desculpas? Ele era o grosso, misantropo, ordinário, trasgo que a insultara dizendo eu ela não servia nem para limpar o chão de seu laboratório e ela vinha pedir desculpas? Quando ele falou, foi baixo. Foi com pesar na voz. Ele queria sumir dali. Tinha por hábito provocar reações nas pessoas a seu redor, mas poucas vezes obtivera algo tão espontâneo como o choro ou o discurso de Hermione para ele. Não queria fazer mal a ela. Ele queria conforta-la pela merda que vez em provoca-la fugindo de si mesmo.

Hermione estava parada com as mãos livres sobre a bancada observando a reação de Snape. Ele realmente pareceu mal com as palavras dela e ela mal havia apontado os clichês que todo mundo falava sobre ele. Subitamente pensou que talvez foi isso. Snape não podia aceitar que as pessoas não se preocupassem nem para xinga-lo e ter coragem de dizer as barbaridades que ele cometia com os outros. Naquela hora, vendo ele de olhos fechados segurando a tempora com os dedos polegar e indicador, ela tinha vontade de abraça-lo em resposta. E realmente o faria, se não imaginasse que seria estuporada e jogada contra a lareira do outro lado da sala se o abraçasse. Em vez disso, ela apenas deu a volta na bancada e chamou pelo nome do professor.

"Professor Snape...? Severo?"- Ela temia por fazê-lo sentir-se mal, embora não se repreende-se moralmente por ter dito isso a ele. Ele precisava que alguém o sacudisse para o mundo. Precisava que alguém o lembra-se sobre como eram os verdadeiros tratamentos dispensados as pessoas em sociedade.

Vendo que a garota se aproximava, ele não pensou. Tirou os dedos da têmpora e abriu os olhos para encara-la. Mantinha mais neutra das expressões de mestre de poções possível. Enquanto andava na direção de Hermione, a observava ainda de olhos inchados encarando ele. Sutilmente ele deixou-se fazer o que gostaria de fazer desde a tarde do dia anterior quando havia notado quem estava do lado dele. No que ela havia se tornado, no que ela estava se tornando.

"Eu quero fazer uma coisa. Só não posso." – Ele suspirou soltando as palavras a cada subida e descida do tórax. Snape agora estava a meio passo de Hermione. Quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para tocar-lhe o rosto, ele o fez. – "Granger, não é um mal..."

"Apenas faça." – Ela segurou a mão sobre a dele, enquanto o encarava com os lábios entreabertos.

E ele a beijou. Severo Snape estava a beijando. Com força, com vontade. Ele não escondia nem um pouco do desejo que ela percebeu que ele tinha enquanto encostava os lábios com os dela. Snape deu a volta na bancada ajeitando as costas de Hermione enquanto olhava ofegante para os olhos da garota. A veemência do olhar era retribuída com absoluta reciprocidade. Não havia só o tesão mutuo e explicito ali, havia desejo e ternura. Ambos sentiam vontade cuidar um do outro naquele instante e os gestos justificavam isso.

Hermione passava as mãos indo do rosto dele para o pescoço, provocando Snape e fazendo com que ele deixasse a cabeça pender para trás, expondo todo o pescoço e dando abertura a Hermione para mais. Ela não hesitou, aberto o caminho, roçou os lábios pela pele cheirosa de Snape, sentindo a textura sem fechar os olhos observando cada centímetro que arranhava. As mãos dele teimavam em ficar sob controle, ainda paradas tocando levemente a cintura fina da garota. Quantas vezes naquela noite ele havia sonhado com a presença de Hermione com ele? Quatro? Cinco? O bastante para faze-lo gemer imaginando que aconteceria se ele grudasse seu corpo com o dela junto à bancada. Mas não... Era cedo. Cedo no dia, pensou. Tinha um pressentimento de que ela não poderia sair das masmorras antes da metade da noite. Trabalhar depois daquela pressão toda não era muito _humano._

Snape deu dois passos para trás tirando o corpo do alcance de Hermione, enquanto o tradicional sorriso sarcástico surgia nos lábios. Ele não iria se tornar o carrasco de logo antes, mas podia submeter-se a um pequeno sadismo. Definitivamente era aquilo que ela gostava ele, em doses homeopáticas, claro. – Pensou enquanto reiterava delicadamente as mãos da cintura da garota, não deixando de roçar no abdômen dela enquanto saía.

"Tem doze caldeirões para preparar enquanto eu dou aula, senhorita Granger. Se não começar logo, vai ter que _passar a noite aqui_. " – Snape virou-se indo em direção a porta, com uma alegria sem igual contida naqueles gestos inertes e irônicos. – "Terrível lugar para se passar a madrugada acordado."

"Imagino..." – Ela deu um riso baixo, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e voltava os olhos para o punhal a sua frente na bancada.

"Sei que imagina." – Ele olhou-a dos pés a cabeça, temendo pelo que faria quando voltasse ao laboratório horas depois. Antes de fechar a porta e andar em direção aos cabeças-ocas que o esperavam, deu uma ultima verificada em Granger, que olhava para ele em resposta mantendo o mesmo tom de desejo que ele lhe servia ao molhar os lábios agora rosados. "Se tudo nela for assim, ela esta perdida comigo."- pensou antes de entrar em sala de aula.

No instante em que a porta se fechou, Hermione soltou um suspiro aliviado e deixou que um sorriso largado tomasse conta dos lábios. Ela escorou-se pela bancada e ficou olhando extasiada para o lugar de onde o mestre de poções havia se virado para ela por último. Dados dois minutos de sua reflexão pelo beijo ganho, ela ouviu um sibilar semelhante ao de energia um choque elétrico vindo por debaixo da porta que dava ao corredor das masmorras. Uma luz prateada tomou a forma de um cachorro que voou sobre a bancada a frente de Hermione.

"Stern passa mal. Venha até Little Hangleton, o patrono é a chave do portal." – Ela prontamente havia reconhecido a voz de Lupin. Mas não conseguia entender a situação. Little Hangleton? Tocando o cachorro prateado com a ponta da varinha ela sumiu quase que instantaneamente.

Snape seguiu o rumo da tarde como quem usava os anos de habilidade em cinismo e autocontrole para a interação com todos que passavam por seu caminho. A primeira foi Minerva, que ouviu um comentário sádico sobre sua aparência vindo do morcegao. A segunda, uma estudante corvinal desavisada que ousou um "Boa tarde, professor" a caminho da classe de poções. Mas quanto ao terceiro, esse não parecia ignorar o sadismo típico de Snape, e agravado naquele dia.

Abrindo as cortinas magicamente com a varinha, Snape finalmente via-se livre para dispensar a meia dúzia de cabeças-ocas que insistiam que ele ensinasse e correr de volta ao laboratório. Pnesou em todas as terríveis formas de não ser gentil com ela quando a tivesse novamente nos braços. De fato ele não sabia ser romântico, ou se esquecera disso em algum dos trezentos ataques que praticou como comensal. Todavia, para ele, espreme-la contra a parede e toma-la com força era um exercício de poder, sem deixar de notar que o prazer era dobrado. Sádico no cotidiano, sádico no sexo.

Com a cabeça invadida pelas mil imagens de Hermione sendo sodomizada de joelhos e completamente nua com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas, Snape andou com precisão para a porta. Um, dois, três, unicórnios, chifres amarelos, treze, sete, nove. Assim que botou o nariz para forta da sala de aula teve o campo de visão bloqueado por uma barba branca e um par de óculos meia-lua. Aquele não era o momento propício para que o Diretor quisesse tomar um chá ou tomar sorvete de limão, se o fizesse, certamente que Severo seria flagrado como um pervertido incapaz, um velho tomado de vontades em penar que poderia ser o primeiro a deflorar a _sabe-tuto-grifinória_.

"Agora não, Alvo." – Ele tentaria ultrapassar o velho. Por Merlin! Havia uma ninfeta a sua espera desejando nada mais do que ele e uma parede de pedras. – "A senhorita Granger não termina hoje a lista que eu dei se eu não voltar ao laboratório." – Snape tomava todo o cuidado ao cita-la, afinal manter-se impassível perante o diretor com um _assunto_ desses em mente era tarefa digna da guerra bruxa.

"Não se apresse, Severo." – Dumbledore observou o olhar irritado de Snape querendo fugir e mudou o tom para chamar a atenção do mestre de poções que já o havia ultrapassado em direção a seu laboratório privado. – "A senhorita Granger não está lá."

"Que diabos? (...)" – Snape engoliu em seco. Havia sido pego. Para que Alvo dissesse a última frase com tanta veemência ele só podia estar em problemas. Naquele momento passou pela cabeça dele que de alguma forma Hermione deveria ter se sentido ameaçada e corrido aos ouvidos do diretor.

"Lupin mandou um patrono para avisa-la que Stern teve problemas." – Ele havia ouvido direito? A maldita da pirralha que atormentou sua vida por quase vinte anos decidiu atacar novamente?

"Só não me conte que a Granger aparatou até Sussex em busca da Stern..." – Snape torceu os lábios. Se Hermione realmente fosse atrás de Stern não haveria modos de segurar a verdade por mais tempo.

"Não. Foi mandada uma chave de portal por Lupin para que ela fosse até Little Hangleton." – E finalmente ele havia entendido. Por certo que Stern não havia passado bem e Lupin mal sabia como acodi-la. – "Sei que deve estar pensando na série de _problemas_ que podemos enfrentar com isso, Severo."

"O problema é da Stern se alguém desconfiar. Não acredito que o ministério vá afrouxar o nó só porque ela não contou _diretamente_ os problemas que passou." – Snape mantinha os lábios torcidos em desgosto. Não eram mais Hermiones de pernas abertas e língua úmida que passavam por sua cabeça, mas toda a merda que havia de acontecer se alguém desconfiasse da tramoia ministerial que envolvia a família "Stern".

"Infelizmente, meu caro, não posso deixar o castelo para me envolver nessa história. Gostaria que aparatasse próximo a Chattsworth e segurasse as coisas por lá. " – O mestre de poçõse mal esperou que Dumbledore terminasse seu discurso de jogar as culpas e responsabilidades pra cima dele e já virou-se com a capa farfalhando para sair do castelo. – "Mais uma coisa, Severo..."

"(...) Eu realmente gostaria de chegar em Little Hangleton antes que a Granger já tenha convocado Potter e Weasley para mais uma aventura de caça a comensais."

"Não quero que use feitiços de memória em ninguém envolvido. Se já for tarde para qualquer explicação reparadora, sugiro que faça Hermione jurar segredo. Stern não precisa de mais uma acusação contra ela e certamente que utilizar feitiços de memória, que convenientemente a beneficiariam, contra uma bruxa nascida trouxa seria a saída que o ministério tanto esperou para mandar a pobre pra Azkaban. Não jogue tudo fora, Severo." – Dumbledore completou captando a atenção do mestre de poções para ele. Snape pareceu realmente parar para considerar toda a contribuição que Pee havia feito durante a guerra. Se todos fossem esclarecidos sobre o fato, ela seria a grande heroína, e Snape uma simples mula de carga.

Em um _crack_ violento, Snape desaparatou do jardim externo de Hogwarts mantendo na cabeça tudo que precisaria fazer para voltar Pee para seu estado _normal._ Duas semanas anteriores àquele dia, a garota já havia tido um surto. Surto esse, incurável sob as perspectivas bruxas. Stern havia se metido em problemas maiores para tratar os problemas que já tinha.

Não fazia duas horas que Hermione havia deixado o castelo em direção a Little Hangleton, mas ao redor de sua cabeça orbitavam questões suficientes para publicar um livro. Definitivamente que a família de Pee deveria estar muito próxima das artes das trevas para que a garota fosse considerada prioridade frente aos olhos do ministério.

Hermione se questionava agora quanto a localidade para a qual Lupin a havia chamado via chave de portal. Se Stern estivesse em casa, ela deveria ter ido a Sussex, e não Little Hangleton. A essa altura, lembrou-se de nunca ter ido visitar a amiga diretamente em sua cabeça. Sempre havia desculpas, imprevistos, rearranjos para que as duas se encontrassem em Londres ou em algum outro lugar diferente.

Até onde Hermione sabia, os pais de Pee haviam sido mortos em um _incidente_ com comensais quatro anos atrás, entretanto o que ela não sabia era sob quais circunstancias. Já havia sido exposto na noite anterior, mesmo que em baixo de tantos panos colocados sobre o assunto, que os pais de Pee realmente tinham uma ligação com o Lord das Trevas.

Ela foi jogada contra uma estátua de pedra sabão quando o corpo finalmente se materializou no destino da chave de portal. Em um local esmo, com a aparência de um cemitério abandonado, ou muito antigo, Hermione viu-se perdida e sem referencias de lugar para ir. Julgou correto esperar por algum sinal de Lupin, mas no meio tempo que esperou, cerca de 40 minutos, pensou estar envolvida em algum tipo de problema mais sério quando lembrou-se da história contada por Harry durante a fase final do torneio tribuxo. Se ela estivesse certa, definitivamente podia estar sendo pega em uma armadilha.

Distraída tirando a neve misturada com terra de um dos túmulos, cuja estatua de fronte era uma obra da morte encapuzada com sua foice, tomou um susto quando novamente viu o cachorro prateado que julgou como sendo o patrono de Lupin. Ela rapidamente se lembrou de que ninguém poderia ter produzido aquilo no lugar de Lupin, mal intencionado, ou plantado a voz do ex-professor no encantamento, então por certo que não deveria ser uma armadilha.

"Suba o povoado. Na casa mais alta, de fronte para a cidade, estamos eu e Stern. Não tente aparatar."- Novamente a voz do lobisomem saltou pela boca do patrono em forma de cachorro antes de finalmente desaparecer com a fumaça prateada.

Hermione seguiu as ordens que lhe fora indicado e assim que entrou na ladeira ao final do cemitério observou, como dito, uma casa que "olhava" para o povoado. A garota pôs-se de pé e tratou de subir a colina até a casa, não deixando de pensar que aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de pegadinha de feliz "desaniversário" que Pee e Lupin estariam tentando dar nela. Riu-se imaginando o lobo como o chapeleiro maluco e Stern como a Alice a lhe oferecer uma xicara de chá . O que diabos ela estaria fazendo indo a Little Hangleton? Se tudo estivesse como ela imaginava estava indo de encontro a Casa dos Riddle. Antiga e tratada como ruína para afastar os trouxas, Hermione lembrava-se de ter lido no profeta que a mansão havia sido lacrada meses atrás para _Inspeção e Retirada de todos os Artigos Perigosos e de Magia Negra_ que deveria conter. Não restando descendentes vivos, imaginou que a casa se mantinha como propriedade ministerial lacrada. Obviamente estava errada, se fosse isso não seria pra lá que ela estaria indo.

De todas as teorias insanas, a que mais lhe pareceu provável fora de que atraída por alguma coisa, Stern havia ido até o lugar fuçar e acabou tocando algum objeto impregnado pelas artes das trevas vindo a sucumbir. No mesmo cenário, Lupin encontra a garota e desesperado tenta chamar por ela em Hogwarts. Mas como Lupin a encontraria e o que _exatamente_ Stern estaria fazendo na casa dos Riddle, Hermione não sabia.

Enquanto andava e lutava contra os questionamentos internos, subitamente ele havia entrado em sua mente. Snape a havia beijado, por Merlin. Diante de tudo que estava acontecendo nos últimos três dias, Hermione só podia chegar perto de concluir que sua vida era autônoma e as coisas estavam tomando proporções além do controle que ela conseguia exercer. Não que ela não desejasse um beijo, uma noite, duas, três, dez, cem, com Snape, mas aquele cenário sobre Stern e a espontaneidade do professor em relação a ela eram meio assustadores se individualizados. A vida havia tomado um molde que ela não gostava, afinal, metódica como sempre havia sido, coisas de natureza espontânea eram tidas como no mínimo suspeitas por sua consciência.

Assim que entrou pelo jardim meio abandonado da Mansão dos Riddle suas pernas já davam sinais de cansaço por toda a subida até o alto da colina. Enquanto a mente era limpa de qualquer pergunta e a varinha sacada para imprevistos possíveis, Hermione se aproximava a da porta principal da mansão. Quando a mão tocou a maçaneta ela ouviu a madeira ao seu lado guinchar e sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o antebraço sutilmente.

Era Snape. Ele baixou vagarosamente a varinha dela com a palma da mão direita, enquanto a outra fazia sinal de silencio frente ao rosto para ela.

"Como?"- Ela soltou em surpresa por vê-lo ali antes dela. Teria sido ele que armara aquilo?

"Shiu." – Ele a advertiu puxando-a para trás dele enquanto tomava a maçaneta em suas mãos. – "Não fazemos ideia do que foi feito do Lupin ainda, _senhorita Granger._" – Dessa vez ele fazia referencia a ela como _senhorita_ de um jeito marcado e falso.

"Mas como chegou aqui antes? A Stern não estava bem, pelo que eu recebi." – Merda. A simples presença dele a fazia sentir-se como uma criança inocente incapaz de agir. Hermione mal conseguia erguer a varinha para possíveis imprevistos por estar distraída com aquela presença a sua frente. O porte dele era inegável.

"Deveria saber que eu tinha o hábito de frequentar essa casa antes de você saber da existência dela, Granger".– Eles haviam entrado em um hall completamente vazio de movéis, e pelo que ela podia perceber o único artefato presente no andar térreo da casa era uma mesa de jantar coberta por um lençol amarelado. – "Venha."

Snape apontou para o alto da escada onde se via uma clara luz saindo de um dos corredores onde provavelmente alguma janela estava aberta. Hermione agora temia era pela própria vida. A atitude defensiva de Snape se posicionar a frente dela com a varinha em punho e sequer falar alguma frase com mais de 10 palavras provava que algo terrível podia ter acontecido com Lupin.

"Merlin, são vocês. Até que enfim." – Lupin saiu detrás de uma parede com a varinha empunhada em um Lumus claro que ofuscava os olhos dos dois a sua frente.

"Quase foi estuporado, Remo." – Hermione estava suando. – "Cade a Pee? O que houve?"

"Não faço ideia. Chegou um patrono na ordem enquanto eu tomava café e vim correndo até ela. Quando cheguei aqui ela estava tendo uma convulsão jogada no chão do quarto e me gritou seu nome, Hermione. "- Ele estava calmo, era difícil ver Lupin demonstrar raiva ou ansgustia. Ele podia ser amargurado, mas não era fácil de perceber outras emoções através de sua expressão. – "A Stern desmaiou inconsciente. Cheguei a pensar em envenenamento, mas o bezoar não adiantou."

"Saiam da frente." – Snape praticamente empurrou os dois passando pelas costas de Lupin e sumindo no corredor. Pelo que Hermione podia ver, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Remo, ela esta em crise de abstinência." – Ela pesou levemente sobre os problemas em que Stern estava metida ultimamente.

"O que?" – Hermione mal esperou para responder ao homem e tal Snape passou por suas costas indo a procura de Pee.

Quando chegou ao quarto, empoeirado, mas claramente feminino ela não pode deixar de se questionar o que diabos Stern fazia morando naquela ruína de casa. Jogada sobre a cama estava Pee, desmaiada e com uma camiseta cinza enorme rasgada sobre o corpo. Snape corria de um lado para o outro vasculhando gavetas e jogando coisas sobre o chão. Era óbvio que ele já havia cuidado de Pee em situações semelhantes anteriormente.

"Merlin, Granger. Ajude e pare de se perguntar detalhes." – Snape estava brabo. Se Hermione não soubesse do contrário, iria sugerir que a família de Stern era Snape e vice-versa. – "Onde está a bolsa dela?"

"Não esta na bolsa." – Hermione correu até o armário, abrindo-o e pegando um diário de capa preta com um pentagrama na frente.

"Merlin, magia negra agora? Não acredito que ajude." – Snape estava apavorado. Ouvindo Pee tossir, correu a cama segurando a cabeça da garota entre as mãos. – "Stern, maldição. Acorda!"

Enquanto isso, Hermione abria livro que teve as paginas cortadas para armazenar alguma coisa em segredo no interior. Ela puxou uma seringa de dentro e correu até a cama onde Stern estava nos braços do mestre de poções.

"É assim que ela esconde. Me chamou porque só eu sabia. " – Sim, a voz de Hermione estava pesada. Ela não queria, mas sentia-se responsável e culpada sobre aquela situação. Não bastando a autocrítica, sentiu o olhar pesado e de profundo desprezo que Snape estava lhe dando naquele momento.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **_Olá pessoas! Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Essa semana comecei me dedicando a escrita de um documento com descrição detalhada da personalidade de cada personagem, além de outros detalhes sobre os relacionamentos e possíveis desenvolvimentos da história. Não pretendo postar isso, foi apenas um documento de "autoajuda". Vamos lá!_

_Quanto ao capítulo? Ok Ok, clichê. Mas um beijo! Reparem na diferença de *pira* entre os dois. Acho que vocês devem imagina que eu provavelmente vou transformar o Snape em um vilão... Sim, eu vou! Só um pouquinho... Não me xinguem! A Mione vai curtir! Prometo! Stern? Bem... Esta super obvio para aqueles que se lembram dos detalhes dos Livros sobre quem ela é, e sobre quem a família Stern é. _

_Proximo capitulo? Aí, sim... Vai começar realmente os transtornos entre Hermione e Snape... Aguardem para ver o pior lado de Severo Snape (e o melhor!)  
Desculpem-me pelas incoerências, erros e demoras. Cheguei naquele ponto em que a vida pessoal começou a interferir na trama._

_Beijos, pessoas! Nos vemos no capítulo seis!_


End file.
